Arise
by x-MzHyde-x
Summary: When eight members of the New Directions set out on an overnight camping trip, their lives are changed forever. Power comes with a price; how will they pay? Faberry, Brittana, and Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Glee fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it :) This story will mostly be told mainly Rachel's, Quinn's, Kurt's, and Santana's POVs and also Blaine's, Brittany's, Puck's, and Tina's. I promise lots of Faberry, Klaine, and Brittana. This chapter is mostly just an introduction to the story, all the good stuff should start to happen within the next 2 to 3 chapters. Please feel free to review with some questions or ideas, I would love to hear feedback! I'll will try to post a new chapter every Tuesday.**

**Enjoy!**

**- Cassie xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any character in this story except for possible minor OCs**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Rachel relax, everyone will be here soon." Kurt tried to reassure me as I paced back and forth in the rather large basement of my own home.

"But what if they don't? Eight people said they couldn't come; EIGHT. What if everyone else cancels last minute?" I said miserably. I then decided to give up on pacing and went to go sit beside Kurt on the sofa.

The two of us are waiting for our fellow glee club members to arrive for a camping trip. I had decided since there is only so much time left in our senior year, we should all try something new and go camping for a night out in the woods behind my house. Kurt thought it was a fabulous idea and supported me completely. Unfortunately, only half the club is able to attend.

"Rachel honey, stop worrying. I don't think anybody wanted Sugar to come, and unfortunately she already claimed Rory for the weekend. Mercedes has church in the morning and I would believe so does Joe. Tina said Mike was with his family in California for a tour of Stanford's campus. Artie said that he wouldn't feel comfortable camping, and that is completely understandable. And I can vouch for Sam. He really does have to work the night shift tonight at the bowling alley. Finn was bummed that he didn't have his housemate for a Halo marathon tonight." Kurt explained, chuckling to himself about his step brother's dilemma.

"But you can't vouch for Finn." I pointed out sadly, hurt rushing through me at the absence of my now ex-boyfriend. Kurt sighed in defeat.

"You guys just broke up; give it some time. At least we won't have to worry about Santana ripping him to shreds." Kurt reasoned, and I laughed in return, forgetting about Finn for the moment.

"I still don't know why Santana has decided to grace us with her presence. She doesn't like me very much." I said wincing, recalling the many bad memories involving Santana. It was honestly a miracle she was attending, thought I am not quite certain this is a good thing or a really bad thing.

"Well I know for a fact Brittany is excited to go camping for the first time. If Brittany wants to come, Santana will follow. There's no separating Brittana." Kurt said simply. I frowned slightly at the ending of his statement.

"I am glad that they are camping with us, but if they have sex in my tent, they will face my wrath." I stated simply, not finding the future possibility amusing. Kurt laughed at my statement, knowing that I wasn't being completely unreasonable.

"Why don't you girls take the big tent? Five people should be able to fit." Kurt suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"That could work fabulously. And are you positive that you and Blaine are content sharing a tent with Noah?" I asked unsurely, knowing how incredibly irritating Puckerman could be at times.

"Yes Rachel, don't worry about us, we'll be fine. You know for a fact we can't put him with any of the girls." Kurt said and I nodded in agreement.

"You have a strong point. So that means I'll be sharing a tent with Tina, Quinn, Brittany…and Santana." I said happily at first, then dully at the mention of the Latina's name. Kurt laughed, most likely at my facial expression. I'm almost positive I looked worried about being murdered in my sleep.

"See Rae, this can be fun. It's basically girls night plus Puckerman." Kurt joked beaming and I giggled at his joke.

"You're making it sound like a party." I joked.

The two of us continued to converse, and soon before long it was almost time for the rest of the camping party to arrive. Kurt and I ran up to my room to change into our appropriate camping outfits. We wore similar outfits; we both had on worn out jeans with a white t-shirt. The only difference was Kurt had a very nice looking designer jacket on to keep him warm while I had decided a cropped leather jacket that Kurt had forced me to purchase once while we were shopping.

Minutes after we were finished getting ready, the doorbell suddenly rang. I dashed of the room in excitement and raced down the stairs to open the front door.

"Whoa lady slow down, wait for me!" Kurt called out from somewhere behind me as I opened the door to reveal Tina standing on the doorstep and Blaine walking up the driveway.

"Tina!" I squealed and gave my friend a tight hug.

"Blaine!" came a squeal from behind me, and Kurt ran out the front door to greet his boyfriend.

"Hey Rachel. Mind if I put my stuff down first?" Tina asked sheepishly, and I backed off embarrassed.

"Oh of course! I apologize, I had forgotten that everyone was bringing additional supplies for tonight's trip." I said as I helped Tina put down her things in the corner of the living room.

After coming in the house, Kurt helped Blaine get situated. Once everything was in order, our group of four was seated in the living room.

"So who else are we waiting on?" Tina asked curious as to who else is coming.

"We are just waiting on Noah, Quinn, and Brittana. I can almost guarantee that Noah will be late, and a few moments ago Quinn texted me that the Unholy Trinity is running a bit late because Britt is having issues with Lord Tubbington again." I explained, smiling at the thought of Brittany and the issues with her unbelievably overweight cat.

After fifteen minutes of conversation, there was another knock on the door.

"I got it!" I called out and made a mad dash to open the door. This time it revealed to be none other than Noah Puckerman standing with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"What's up my hot little Jewish American Princess?" Noah asked while setting his things down. He then turned around to pick me up off of the floor. Everyone burst into laughter as I began squirming in Puck's grasp, trying to break free.

"NOAH ELIJAH PUCKERMAN PLACE ME ON THE GROUND THIS INSTANT!" I screamed, making everyone laugh harder. I scowled at them, wondering how they found amusement in my moment of torture.

"Nah, this is too much fun." Noah said laughing, deciding to start twirling me around as I squirmed in his arms. This called for desperate measures.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW BEFORE I DECIDE TO CASTRATE YOU AND INTRODUCE YOU TO A WORLD OF PAIN." I threatened as I frantically thrashed in his grasp. At this point everyone in the room was laughing rather loudly, several with tears in their eyes. Noah made the smart move by deciding maybe it was best not to find out whether I was bluffing or not. Much to my displeasure, Noah carefully tossed me on the empty couch. After sitting up properly, I shot him a glare full of unadulterated loathing.

Before anyone could say anything else, the front door was harshly kicked opened by an obviously angry Latina.

"What the hell are you guys even doing in here? I've been knocking on the fucking door for the past minute, one of you fat asses could've opened the damned thing." Santana snapped angrily as Brittany and Quinn followed behind her, Quinn shooting me an apologetic glance. I smiled inwardly at the blonde's gesture.

"I apologize Santana, no one heard knocking on the door because they were all too busy laughing while Noah took advantage of my small size by twirling me around and throwing me on the couch." I explained angrily, my eyes shooting daggers at Puckerman. Noah smirked in return, glad to know he was getting to me.

"Well if that's the case, then I'm sorry I wasn't here to see." Santana said laughing, which was followed by laughter from everyone in the room aside from the two other newcomers. Brittany frowned.

"Were you being mean to Rae, Puck? That's not very nice." Brittany said as she assessed the scene before her. Puck grinned at the tall blonde cheerleader.

"Don't worry Brit, I was just showing Jew Babe how to have a good time." Puck said grinning as I scowled at the incorrect statement.

"Spinning me around is not a good time." I muttered.

"I don't think she had a fun time. Say sorry!" Brittany scolded Puck. He then turned to me and gave me a crushing hug. I flinched at the contact and sudden loss of air.

"I'm sorry Jew Babe, I won't ever lift you off the ground again." Puck said with fake sincerity as I choked for air.

"Can't. Breathe." I managed to choke out. Puck let go of me laughing, everyone joining in on the laughter. Brittany was still frowning, but she cheered up after seeing that Santana was having a good time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I am shocked at the response for the first chapter :o Thanks so much guys for all the follows, faves, and reviews! You guys rock! Now as promised, here is chapter two :) I would leave to hear any feedback you have on the story, so please feel free to review or message me! I don't bite. Hard ;)**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

After engaging in small talk for approximately ten minutes, we all set out with all of our camping supplies. We hiked through the dense woods located directly behind my house while we engaged in even more small talk. The weather was surprisingly warm for late winter which made the trip that much more pleasant. After about twenty minutes we found the clearing where I regularly went camping with my fathers.

With everyone lending a hand with the set up, camp was established in no time. Two tents were brought along; one rather large tent with a max occupancy of six people and a smaller one which could accommodate up to four.

"The sleeping arrangements for the evening are quite simple. In the large tent will be the five girls present, and in the smaller one will be Kurt, Blaine, and Noah." I explained simply, grinning with excitement and anticipation for the evening.

Santana sneered. "Great, I'm stuck with the dwarf." I rolled my eyes at her declaration of disapproval, but Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it.

"I'll be there with you too Sanny. We can have some sweet lady kisses." Brittany said innocently and Santana smiled softly at her. Quinn visibly paled.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but there will be no sexual interactions on this camping trip." I said firmly. Brittany pouted, causing Santana to glare at me. Puck looked at the ground disappointed. Quinn looked relieved.

"Thank god. I've walked in on them five times before, and I never want to see it again." Quinn admitted.

"Cockblock." Santana mumbled and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You can always join us Q, we know you love sweet lady kisses too." Brittany chirped and Quinn froze in her spot.

"T-Thanks for the, uh, offer Brittany, but I think I'll pass." Quinn stuttered nervously as Santana laughed at Quinn's expression.

Shortly afterward Puck declared that he was starving so we started up the bonfire. With the help of Kurt the culinary master, our meal consisting of chicken stir-fry. I of course had prepared my own separate dish of vegan stir-fry. We chatted some more over dinner about school and Glee club. It escalated quickly when Santana and Kurt did a surprisingly spot on interpretation of Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester arguing (Kurt being Coach Sylvester) and everyone doubled over in laughter.

When everyone finished their meal, Puck said that he had a surprise for us.

"May I present to you, the dessert!" Puck announced proudly, holding up a bottle of whisky.

"Absolutely not, Noah. I thought I told you earlier today that alcohol isn't permitted on this camping trip." I scolded Noah, who was smiling slyly.

"Oh lighten up Berry, what's the harm in a couple shots? There are no adults here to yell at us. It's just us, this bottle of whisky, and the great outdoors." Noah said while opening the bottle. I looked around the circle to examine the facial expressions of my teammates. There was a mixture of excitement and reluctance, and Santana was downright giving me the death glare. I considered my options; either we consumed the alcohol and had some while although completely out of our wits, or I could be the so called "party-pooper" and ruin everyone's fun while being on the receiving end of Noah's whining and Santana's rudeness. I decided to compromise.

"Fine, Puckerman. We'll each take a few shots if at least one other person stays sober to make sure we don't attempt anything stupid." I stated reluctantly and Noah grinned.

"Now we're talking!" he cried gleefully.

"I volunteer not to drink." Quinn stated, eyeing the bottle with distaste.

"I am going to be with Quinn on this one. I'd prefer to be in a clear state of mind while in the wilderness, thank you very much." Kurt huffed and Puckerman grinned.

"Let's party!" Brittany cried out, grabbing the bottle from Puck.

Soon before long everyone was a little bit tipsy aside from Kurt and Quinn who decided not to drink.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Whoever said hiking at night was a good idea is clearly an idiot. Or in this situation, utterly drunk.

Too bad that the only people who can see that are the two sober people in the group.

For a while Rachel, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Blaine were taking turns while taking shots, and eventually they were even more drunk than Rachel probably intended to happen. Obviously this was the case or Rachel wouldn't have made her next suggestion.

"Who's up for some hiking!" Rachel had randomly exclaimed excitedly, and Kurt looked at her incredulously.

"Rachel, you are joking, right? It's eleven in the evening." Kurt said concerned.

"Of course I'm not joking. It will be _so_ much fun!" Rachel squealed. "Aw don't worry Kurty, I know these woods like the back of my hand, trust me!" she tried to convince Kurt.

"You are not reassuring me at all, and no, it is a terrible idea." Kurt stated and Rachel pouted.

"I'm with my Jewbro on this one. Sounds like fun, and who am I to say no to my hot little Jewish American Princess." Puck said backing up Rachel who now grinned.

"All in favor of hiking?" Rachel asked and _of course_ everyone but Kurt and myself raised their hands.

After much debate and reluctance, well, you can probably realize by now what the outcome of the situation was.

It was about midnight. Rachel and I were standing in the front of the group holding flashlights while everyone else trailed behind us. I shot a quick glance over my shoulder to look over at Kurt, who was holding hands with his drunken boyfriend. We made eye contact and I could easily see he was as nervous as I was. I gave him a reassuring smile before looking forward.

I switched my glance to take a look at Rachel who was walking all over the place, checking out all the sights the dark forest had to offer with a huge, megawatt grin on her face. I smiled despite my nerves, just glad that Rachel was enjoying herself even though she was drunk.

As I was openly staring at her, Rachel turned around to look at me. I gave her a small smile and she returned it with a huge goofy grin. She walked closer to me and grabbed my hand. My heart fluttered at the feeling of our skin coming in contact and I tried to shake off the feeling.

"Your hand is so soft, Quinn." Rachel commented while clutching my hand and I could feel myself blush bright red. Thank god that it was dark outside.

"Um, thanks." I said shyly, mentally slapping myself for acting this way around the brunette who I have secretly harbored feelings for god knows how long. Although I would probably never act on those feelings, I don't want to be acting like a fool around her either. Rachel's friendship means everything to me and I _won't_ be screwing that up.

Luckily for me, she ignored my awkward answer and began speaking again. "It's so pretty walking through here at night. It's like an entirely different world. It's _soooo_ romantic." She then leaned her head against my shoulder as we walked and I had to suppress a gasp. I quickly stepped away in shock, surprised at her action.

"That's great, Rachel." I answered lamely. Before Rachel put me into another awkward situation with her needy-drunkedness, Kurt interrupted us (note to self; thank him later.)

"Hey Quinn, can you shine that light back over there? I think I just saw something." Kurt said and I shone the flashlight in the direction he was pointing in.

What the light revealed was a mass of rock randomly placed in between the trees. It took a minute of staring at it before I realized that there was an opening to the wall of rock.

"It's a cave!" Brittany squealed excitedly, running up to the cave entrance while staring at the rock mass in wonder.

"That's odd, I've been down this trail a million times and I have _never_ seen that cave before." Rachel mused, her curiosity shown clearly through her facial expression. Kurt looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking about going in there." Kurt pleaded frantically with Rachel.

"Eh, why the hell not? I'd rather be exploring a cave than bunking with Berry. Don't be such a party-pooper Lady Lips." Santana retorted.

After much debate, it was decided; we all made our way into the cave.

* * *

As we entered the cave, I was immediately struck with an air of mystery. Have you ever been somewhere and you could swear that a place had a certain feeling to it? That's what it was like for us right now. The cave itself seemed to be alive. There was no other way to describe the weird feeling hanging in the air.

"Okay, now that we went inside, let's head back to camp and get a good night's sleep." Kurt said nervously after ten steps into the journey, trying to retreat to the entrance. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand to keep him from running.

"C'mon Kurt, there's nothing to be scared about. Rachel and Quinn have flashlights, and so far there's nothing to see but rocks and even more rocks." Blaine tried reassuring his boyfriend, and Kurt sighed in defeat. Kurt wasn't about to let Blaine see how much of a coward he was.

"Okay, fine. I just don't like the atmosphere in here. It's almost…otherworldly, for lack of better term." Kurt explained. The rest of the group processed the word for a minute. Otherworldly; that would be the _exact_ word I would use to describe the feeling of this cave.

"He's right. The atmosphere of the cave seems to be _otherworldly_, as Kurt put it, and it's unlike anything I've ever experienced before. I find this interesting; it also gives us more of a reason to continue exploring the cave!" Rachel rambled, determined to find what set this cave apart from any other she explored.

"As much as I hate to say it, the Hobbit has a point. We're already in here, so let's finish exploring. Being from Lima Heights Adjacent, I don't do anything half-assed." Santana put in her input.

We slowly progressed through the cave. Besides the sound of shuffling feet it was eerily quiet; almost _too_ quiet. As creepy as the quiet was, I was just glad that mostly everyone had sobered up and wasn't wandering off blabbering nonsense. As we moved the flashlights pierced through the darkness, though there was not much to see except for, as Blaine put it, "rocks and even more rocks".

After walking for ten minutes my eyes found the silhouette of a wall. I immediately put my arm out to keep anyone else from walking any further.

"Wait." I commanded and everyone froze in their spots. I cautiously walked with my flashlight towards the wall to take a closer look at it. Upon instant inspection, a small tunnel was discovered at the bottom of the wall.

"Please don't tell me you guys are thinking about crawling through it." Kurt whispered horrified after spotting the tunnel which was illuminated by my flashlight. Puck sneered.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out now. If it makes you guys feel better, let me go first. The Puckasaurus isn't afraid of a tunnel." Puck said, and Rachel frowned.

"I appreciate your bravery Noah, but I would prefer if you would stop referring to yourself as 'the Puckasaurus'." Rachel commented.

Puck sneered and began crawling through the tunnel. After a moment of silence, we could faintly hear Puck exclaim, "Whoa this is crazy shit. Guys, come here and see this."

After a moment of debate the rest of us crawled through the entrance. Rachel, followed by Brittany, followed by Santana, followed by Tina, followed by Blaine, followed by Kurt, followed by me to make sure everyone went in. After I was done crawling through the tight, claustrophobic space I gasped at what we saw.

The large cavern we were now in held walls that were filled entirely with some sort of crystal that emitted an eerie blue glow, illuminating the rest of the space. There was a little stream toward the back of the room which could be heard clearly. In the center of the room was a circular stone tablet raised on some sort of stone pedestal. It looked liked something that exists only in movies.

Our group of eight was silent as we processed what we were seeing. Rachel was the first to break the silence.

"What is this place?" she asked stunned.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tina said, and then I took a step towards the stone tablet. The rest of the group followed me until we were all surrounding the strange structure.

Inscribed on the tablet was what appeared to be ancient symbols. Also as odd, there were eight sets of imprints that looked like handprints outlined in white. The stone itself seemed to be pulsing with the same energy that the whole cave possessed.

"I think we should put our hands in them." Brittany said fitting her hands in the indentations. Strangely enough, her hands fit perfectly in the indented outline.

Not wanting to say no to Brittany, one by one we slowly placed their hands in the outlines. The last one to do so was Kurt.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Kurt said before placing his hand in the indents.

Santana snorted. "You have a bad feeling about everything. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" she said as Kurt placed his hands on the tablet.

Suddenly, the blue glow in the room seemed to pulse and the cave began to shake. Going into panic mode Kurt tried to pick his hands up and run, but he couldn't move.

"What is going on? I can't move!" Tina exclaimed before Kurt could, and the room started to shake more violently. The pulsing light grew brighter and brighter and the last thing I remembered was the blinding light full of such power that seemed to engulf us before passing out.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? What do you think will happen next? I promise you, all will be revealed in time and I will try to make the next couple chapters longer. I've been busy with school but I will have plenty of time this weekend to write. So FFR and thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my god, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, faves, and follows! You guys are the best. I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but next chapter should be uber long if things go as expected. Next chapter will be the beginning of the action ;) Also in case if you weren't informed, this story will be updated every Tuesday. If I ever miss an update day you all have permission to nag me for the update. So enjoy!**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

The next morning I awoke with a very sore body and a _miserable_ headache. I groaned and began to stretch, trying to seek comfort in the…dirt?

Jerking awake, I quickly sat up, scanning the environment around me to figure out where in the world I was. I winced in pain in the sudden movement. I looked around to see that I was in some sort of forest clearing with Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck collapsed all around me, still very much unconscious. Suddenly the hazy memories from last night flooded through my brain.

I turned to my right to wake up Kurt. After repeated shoving, he responded with a groan and something about not disturbing his precious beauty sleep.

"Kurt Hummel if you do not get up this instant, I will dispatch all of your moisturizing lotions." I threatened and Kurt jerked awake.

"Whoa lady; there's no need to go to extremes!" Kurt said sitting up. He then winced in pain and held his head.

"Why does it feel like someone is hammering the insides of my head?" Kurt asked, and then decided to look around. "And why is everyone asleep _on the ground?_" Kurt asked in horror, brushing dirt out of his hair. I cracked a smile at that. Suddenly a look of realization crossed his face as he remembered last night's events.

"What happened to the cave?" he suddenly asked, and the two of us looked around for where we were last before passing out.

"It disappeared. We're in the same section of the woods but…that's impossible." I said in disbelief, trying to make sense of our past events.

"I would say the same thing about last night. I knew we shouldn't have gone in there. But no, you six crazy drunks just _had_ to go in and explore the mysterious cavern." Kurt muttered agitated. I looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, slightly recalling a few memories where we egged on Kurt and Quinn to explore.

"Apology accepted. Although I must say, that was the weirdest thing I've ever experienced. Do you think that could be what caused our headaches?" Kurt asked. I frowned.

"At first I thought it could be from a hangover, but if you feel the same degree of headache the cause must be elsewhere." I mused.

"Why don't we wake the others and find out?" Kurt said with a dry smile.

Slowly Kurt and I woke everyone else up one by one (which took much effort on both parts, trust me). Nearly everyone woke up confused and disoriented, save for Santana who seemed to be having a major panic attack.

"Where's the motherfucking cave? _Aye, dios mio_, that's impossible! It was freaking there last night! We were fucking _inside_ of it when it went all freaky on us!" Santana shouted nervously while pacing.

"We are all aware of this Santana, which is why we must discuss the matter immediately." I stated simply as Santana took a seat beside Brittany in our little circle on the ground.

"_Dios mio,_ I am so not in the mood to hear you speak, Berry." Santana mumbled holding her head. I ignored her comment and began to speak.

"I'm sorry Santana, but after the events of last night I believe that something has to be said. To be quite honest, I'm not in the mood to hear myself speak either" I said, wincing at the throbbing in my head,

"My head feels like a confetti cannon just went off inside it, but not in a good way." Brittany explained frowning.

"Look, this was fun and all but do you think we can just talk about it tomorrow? I want to sleep." Puck whined and I sighed in irritation.

"Fine, we will return to camp, pack it up, and head back to my place where we can continue resting. Afterwards though we will discuss this." I said irritably.

Picking our sore bodies off the ground, we all somehow managed to return to our abandoned camp. After packing everything up, we all made the twenty minute hike back to my house in silence. Through the aggravating pain in my head, I silently mused over the events of the previous night.

None of the events from last night add up. If Kurt and Quinn weren't sober the entire time, I would have passed it off as some psychotic, drunken dream. But seeing as that wasn't the case and I wasn't alone in this, in theory the seemingly impossible has happened. I mentally collected a list of questions.

Question one; why was that cave there?

After camping in those woods and hiking that same precise trails for years ever since I was a young girl, I believe I would have noticed the presence of a cave in the vicinity. And honestly, when is there ever a secluded, rocky cave located randomly between a few trees? Hardly ever.

Moving onto question two; what happened in that cavern?

A pulsating, crystalline blue cavern within a secluded cave is only supposed to exist in movies and television shows, not in reality. Also upon placing our hands on the tablet (which coincidentally had 8 sets of perfect hand indentations), we were rooted to the spot as the room burst with visible blue energy. I laughed audibly at how crazy the situation sounded which caused Kurt to send me a concerned look. I weakly smiled at him.

Now for possibly the most important question; what happens next?

May I remind you of our current situation; after staggering drunk through a seemingly magical, mysterious cave, we awake the next morning with horrendous headaches and no trace of the cave whatsoever. If you were to ask me, that sounds like the beginning of a story, not the end of one. Always one for the dramatics and the telling of a good story, I was secretly thrilled of what could possibly unfold. Although slightly nervous about what the outcome of this could be, it's not completely wrong to be somewhat excited, right? I mean what can possibly go wrong? Anyways, it was more than likely nothing whatsoever would happen.

Suddenly the sound of Blaine's voice cut through my thoughts. "Hey Rachel, how much further until we get back to your house?" After assessing the immediate area for a moment I drew a conclusion.

"We should be arriving within the next two minutes." I confirmed. Puck sagged in relief.

"Good, because I really have to pee."

Upon arriving home, we all placed our stuff in the living room. A couple people rushed to use the restroom and soon we were all collapsed on the couches, wanting nothing but to sleep through our painful headaches.

It was about eight in the evening when everyone woke up. All the other Glee members all had worried calls from their parents, so soon everyone left, leaving behind only me and Kurt.

"Do you want to spend the night here? We could just eat dinner quickly then head right back to sleep." I suggested, and Kurt nodded in approval.

"That sounds perfect. I don't want to worry my dad by letting him see how exhausted I am, and I'm sure he trusts you enough to get us to school on time tomorrow morning. It would probably be better since Finn would nag me as soon as I arrived home, tired or not." Kurt said exasperated.

After calling his dad and Carole, Kurt was allowed to stay over. I decided to just heat up some leftover vegan stir fry from the previous night for dinner. After that the two of us were plain exhausted decided to go to bed.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked but I promise you it _will_ get better. I have big plans for this story. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please follow, favorite, and/or review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, once again thank you so much for all the positive responses! Seeing all the follows and reviews really make my day and helps me get inspired. Now this chapter is longer than the other chapters and contains POVs from every main character in the story (except Rachel), so I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review and leave some feedback. I want to know what you like and don't like about the story so I can make it more enjoyable. So, enjoy :)**

**- Cassie**

**and P.S. if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr, my URL is sparkling-gray. Just thought I would put that out there.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I woke up to the worst possible sound in the universe; the sound of my shitty alarm clock on a Monday morning.

"_Dios mio,_ shut the fuck up already." I mumbled, tossing and turning restlessly in my bed. After a moment of debate, I climbed out of bed and shut it off before beginning to get ready for the upcoming day.

It wasn't until I was in the middle of pulling my hair back that something was off. After finishing up my hair for the day, I ran to my phone to check the time.

The phone read 7:30. My alarm went off at 7:15. Now, let me give you a little bit of insight into the life of Santana Lopez; I don't do getting up early. I needs my beauty sleep, so I like sleeping in until the last minute. Usually I don't have the energy to get up out of bed until 7:30, yet here I was, all ready for the school day in fifteen minutes. I felt like the fucking Energizer Bunny.

Shrugging it off as some freaky coincidence, I gathered my things and headed to the kitchen to grab a granola bar before I headed off to school.

That's when things got freakier. Without even really putting much though into it, I walked into the backyard carrying my stuff for school with the intention of saying goodbye to my mom. Usually I would find her in the living room at this time in the morning, doing yoga or some shit while watching the TV. Imagine my surprise when I found her in the shed; the first place that I checked this morning. Even my mom looked surprised when she saw me.

"Wow Santana, you're actually up on time for once." Mami joked, looking through the shed in search of something. "How did you know I was out here?" I blinked in surprised. How the hell was I supposed to know? I just kind of knew she was here, as freaky as that sounded.

"Well you weren't in the house, so this was like, the only place left to check." I lied smoothly.

Mami laughed and smiled at me. "That's true. Well, have a good day at school _mija_, I have to start on my daily exercising routine." She pecked me on the cheek before walking into the house.

"Thanks Mami!" I called out after her. I decided it would be best to focus on getting to my car so I wouldn't have to worry over any other freaky shit.

Of course, since this morning couldn't get any fucking freakier, the next second I was seated in my car. I blinked stupidly for a second and tried to think of a logical reason how I got there. Either I walked to the car and have no memory of the past minute, or I just magically appeared in my fucking car. Thoroughly creeped out now, I shoved all thoughts out of my head and focused only on getting to school without crashing my car.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

In the morning I woke up to the sound of my iPod alarm playing So What by P!nk. Surprisingly in a good mood, I smiled and reached over to turn off the alarm, silently humming along with the catchy tune. After hopping out of bed in ease I realized my terrible headache was finally gone which caused me to smile even bigger.

I went through my morning routine in a matter of twenty minutes feeling energized and on top of the world. I grabbed my things for school off the table in the corner of my room and raced downstairs to say goodbye to my mom and get to school.

I heard the blender running in the kitchen so I ran over to grab a granola bar to go and say goodbye to my mom. However, I froze in my tracks the second I entered the room.

My mom was hovering over the blender while staring at it determined. That's no surprise, but the weird thing was she was surrounded…in yellow light?

I cautiously strolled into the kitchen, eyeing the weird yellow light warily. What the hell was that?

_It's probably the glare from the window, _I tried convincing myself in an effort to make me feel better. Although not entirely convinced, it _was_ the only logical answer.

Suddenly, the blender was shut off and my mom turned around.

"Good morning Quinnie! I didn't see you standing there." Mom exclaimed, walking towards me to give me a peck on the cheek. That's when I realized the yellow light did not fade away and now there were flecks of purple in it.

Trying to play it cool, I smiled and said, "I just got downstairs. I'm just grabbing a granola bar before I leave." I said while grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet. "Bye Mom." I gave my mom a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door before I put too much thought into the whole thing.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up feeling like I was riding a unicorn over a rainbow, which was like the most awesome feeling in the world. I smiled happily like I do every good morning and stretched. I got out of bed fast and changed into my Cheerios uniform. After fixing my hair into a high pony I walked out of my bathroom to see Lord Tubbington sitting on the edge of my bed smoking again.

"I'm not talking to you. I thought you quit smoking." I frowned, upset that he still had his bad habit. Everyone knew that smoking was bad. It turns your insides to ashes and you die, which isn't very nice if you ask me.

Lord Tubbington sighed and said, "_Fine, I promise to stop._"

Thrilled that Lord Tubbington finally promised me that he would quit, I squealed and picked him up off of my bed to give him a tight hug. After putting him back down on the bed, I grabbed my bag for school and ran out the door to get to school on time.

I had a feeling this would be the best day _ever_.

* * *

**Tina's POV**

After waking up and getting myself ready to leave for school, I ran downstairs in a good mood. I was glad that my headache went away and for once I wasn't tired in the morning. Yet again, I did sleep most of the day yesterday.

Before my mind could wander over to the events of the past weekend, I ran into my kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal before Mike came to pick me up for school.

"Good morning, Tina." my dad greeted me as he sat at the kitchen table with his breakfast.

"Morning Daddy." I cheerfully said, grabbing my Frosted Flakes from the cabinet.

_"Someone's awfully chipper this morning."_

"You bet. This past weekend was pretty interesting, and I'm looking forward to Glee today. We're getting our competition set list for Saturday." I informed him as I sat down across the table with a bowl and a box of my cereal.

As I poured my cereal into the bowl, my dad gave me a rather odd look.

"I didn't say anything honey, but that's great." he said. "_I didn't say anything out loud, did I?"_

Now it was my turn to stare at him oddly. What did he mean? Of course he said that out loud. I heard it clear as day.

_"Why is she looking at me like that? Is there pancake syrup on my face?"_

That's when it clicked. His lips weren't moving at all, but I _know_ I heard him. I'm not hearing his thoughts, am I? No of course not, that's ridiculous.

Suddenly uncomfortable with my current situation, I jumped out of my seat and placed my barely touched cereal by the sink. "I-I have to go. Mike's outside." I quickly made an excuse as I waved goodbye and made a mad dash out of the kitchen.

Echoing behind me, all I heard was, "_Well, that was odd."_

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I wake up and go at my morning routine as per usual in an unusually cheerful mood. First I select my outfit for the day (don't worry, it is Kurt approved), pick my matching bow tie, hop in the shower, and lather my hair with my prized hair gel.

The routine is finished a few minutes earlier than usual so I smile, glad that I have a couple moments to spare. I grab my school bag off of my dresser and head downstairs.

Alongside my fantastic mood, I began feeling random frustration growing inside of me. Frowning at the weird predicament, I heard shouting coming from the direction of the kitchen. Quickly I ran into the kitchen to see what was going on in there.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw my father on the phone arguing with someone, frustration seeming to roll right off of him. Confused at how his mood could affect me in anyway, I shrug it off, grab a bag of apple slices for on the go, and head outside to get to school a little early.

After inserting my car key into the ignition, I turned the key to start the car and opened my hand to let go of it. I frowned when it seemed I couldn't get my hand off of the key. Deciding to yank my hand back, the key moved backwards right with my hand, which seemed to be connected to my hand my some kind of force.

"Whoa." I mumbled in surprise, using my left hand to pull the key off of my right hand. When that proved to be successful, I smiled and put the key back into the ignition.

When I pulled back my hand again, it was an exact repeat of last time.

"God, what the heck is going on?" I exclaimed to myself in frustration, shoving the keys back in there. I quickly slid a folder in between my hand and the key to act as a divider, and smiled brightly when my hand pulled away _without _the key this time.

"Finally." I declared proudly, getting ready to pull out of my driveway as my hand accidentally brushed the key again.

I groaned as I pulled my hand away with the key, "Oh man, not again."

* * *

**Puck's POV**

I woke up this morning pumped up and ready to go. That lame headache I had was finally gone and I was ready to take on McKinley today by storm. Also we get our competition set list for Regionals, so I'm wondering what songs will be our focus this week.

I climb out of bed and pull a random pair of pants on, one of my white muscle shirts, and my black leather jacket. Once I was all set for the day, I headed out of my room and into the garage.

Remembering I had to drop my younger sister Sarah off at her school this morning, I went to go make some quick necessary repairs to my truck before we had to leave.

I went into the corner of the garage to go pick up the heavy ass toolbox and bring it over by the engine. Bracing myself for the heavy load, I yanked it up off the ground. What I wasn't expecting how extremely light it would feel. Confused, I peered into the box to make sure all the tools were in there.

Nope; they were all there, exactly as they should be. Grinning at how easy picking it up was, I brought the toolbox over by the engine before trying to pick up another heavy object in the garage.

I experimented with a bunch of things, starting with heavy boxes and gradually moving onto heavier things such as my motorcycle.

"Dude, this is _awesome_." I exclaimed aloud to no one as I placed my motorcycle back on the ground. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. I was so much stronger than I was before. Now I felt even more like a stud than I did before and _man_ did that make me feel good.

I finished the repairs to the engine pretty quickly since I was in an incredible mood. After I was finished I walked into the kitchen to check on Sarah. Seeing as she was finishing up her breakfast, I waited a couple minutes before I decided to leave.

As soon as she was finished, we headed out.

Now, this might seem even more insane, but I actually found Sarah's school without a navigation system. Usually I get lost since she goes to school at some preppy Jewish private school outside of town, but no, I found it today without a problem. It was like I _was_ the freaking navigation system.

Grinning like an idiot, I called out to my sister as she walked away into the building, "Bye Sarah! Have a great day!" Then I drove off feeling like king of the motherfucking world.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Awaking from a pleasant dream, I smiled and stretched in bed, feeling relaxed and refreshed like I never have before. I opened my eyes to see the sunlight flooding in from Rachel's bedroom window and Rachel curled up in a ball on the other side of the bed, still fast asleep.

Smiling at the sight of my sleeping friend. I reached for my phone to check the time; 6:45. It was early for me, but for Rachel that was impossibly late. She must have forgotten to set her alarm last night. Debating whether or not to wake her up, I decided not to and decided to get ready for school (while secretly hiding Rachel's reindeer sweater) and start on breakfast for the two of us.

A few minutes after I whipped up a mean fruit salad and a pot of coffee, I went upstairs to wake up Rachel.

After giving her a slight shove, she slowly started to wake up. She yawned and stretched out her limbs, reminding me somewhat of a kitten, before opening her eyes.

"Good morning, Kurt. I am pleased to say that I am well rested and my headache has finally vanished. How are you feeling?" Rachel said while climbing out of bed.

"I am feeling fantastic, actually. I feel like I could take on the world today." I chuckled to myself, glad that I was in such a pleasant mood.

"Well that's great, Kurt!" Rachel said proudly before reaching for her phone. "Now, I wonder what time it is so I can get started on my morning routi- it's 7:00?!"Rachel panicked, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I've only been up for 20 minutes. There's fruit salad and coffee downstairs if you want some." I said innocently as she glared at me.

"Kurt, you know how important my morning routine is to me! Now I'm going to have to skip my morning work out routine, I'll only have time for a quick shower, I need to pick out my outfit-"

"Already taken care of." I said proudly, gesturing to the low cut black long sleeved shirt and the short black and white checkered skirt I had laid out on her bed after I had gotten changed into my own outfit.

Rachel looked at the outfit horrified. "Kurt, I can't wear that, I have my own particular style which that outfit is not a part of-"

"Rachel, just wear it. You would look amazing in it with your hair down in waves." I stated as she pouted at me. She quietly seethed for a moment before she answered.

"Fine. But next time you pick out an outfit for me, please ask for my permission." Rachel stated firmly before picking up the clothes.

As Rachel seemed to take the first step to the bathroom connected to her room, it seemed like she blurred and magically appeared in the doorway. She blinked in astonishment as I stood there staring.

"What was that?" Rachel asked in blank shock. I shrugged, stunned by what just happened.

"I'm just as clueless as you are." I said, taking a step towards her. "How did you do that?"

Rachel stood there with a stunned expression on her face. "Well I just began to run here, but the running seemed to take a lot quicker than usual end-"

"Whoa, so what you're saying that you're suddenly Sonic the Hedgehog?" I asked in shock, not believing what I just saw and totally not believing what I just heard. Rachel looked at me irritated once again.

"That is not what I'm saying, what I mean is I just remember running and we both probably just blacked out as a result of our previous headaches. Know what? Just forget about it." Rachel said before slamming the door to her bathroom.

Staring at the door suspiciously, I waited a moment to hear the water turn on before I went downstairs to go start on my prepared breakfast.

While finishing up the last of my wonderfully simple homemade breakfast, I heard the door slam shut upstairs.

"I'm coming down now!" I heard Rachel call out, and literally two seconds later she was there. Once again, we both blinked in astonishment as we stood there in stunned silence.

We stared at each other for a moment before I decided to break the awkward silence. "Wow Rachel, you look positively _radiant._" I commented, and she really did. The outfit I had put out for her really complimented her petite frame while bringing out the vibrant brown color of her hair and eyes. Obviously taking my advice for her hair, the waves she wore it in did a lot for her self image too, and I silently burst with pride at my successful attempt at giving Rachel a temporary makeover._  
_

Obviously still stunned by what just happened, Rachel just said, "Yeah, thanks." She stood there awkwardly for a moment before slowly walking over to the seat beside me.

While scooping fruit salad into her bowl, she decided to speak. "I don't know what's going on. Every time I try to pick up my pace a little bit I keep moving impossibly fast, and now for some incomprehensible reason I remember every detail of every _second_ since waking up and it's really freaking me out and-"

"Whoa, slow down there lady. I believe you, I saw what just happened. It happened twice already." I said in an attempt to calm down a panicking Rachel. I grasped her hand to comfort her. "I don't know what exactly just happened, but we'll figure it out soon enough. Now explain to me, what odd things have been happening to you besides this whole zip-zip thing?"

Looking and sounding a lot calmer, Rachel said, "Just like I said. For some reason I can't comprehend I remember _everything_ from this morning, even tiny little insignificant details that I shouldn't even remember in the first place." I gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her.

"Well Rachel, we'll figure everything out soon enough. Now, let's get a move on before we're later than Mr. Schuester to his own Spanish class." I joked and I was rewarded with a chuckle from Rachel.

"Good idea. Now I must ask before we go, has anything happened to you this morning?" Rachel asked seeming hopeful, and I pondered her question for a minute before realizing what my answer was.

"Not that I'm aware of. I just have a strong feeling that today might possibly be the strangest day of our lives."

* * *

**So how'd you like it? If you have the time, I would like it if you could respond to some questions;**

**1.) Who's POV would you like to read more of? (Rachel and Quinn will most definitely be the main two POVs)**

**2.) Would you prefer angst or funny moments?**

**3.) Would you like Puck to have a love interest? If so, who?**

**And in response to their powers, all will be cleared up in time so don't worry about it :) Don't forget to FFR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews and feedback! I will keep all your feedback in mind as I write :) And as for the question of the superpowers, all will be revealed in time (namely in the next few chapters) and I will try my hardest not to disappoint. So, enjoy this chapter!**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I walked into school with my HBIC glare on full force. I still had no idea what the fuck is going on with me this morning, and honestly I was terrified of whatever it was. Instead of dwelling on it though, I decided to take my frustration out on my mental punching bag; can you guess who? Yep that's right, none other than Finn Hudson.

Spotting him at his locker, I casually strolled up to him as I mentally decided which awesome oneliner to pull on him now.

"Hey Fincompetent, did you get a new haircut? It looks like an elephant landed a great big turd on your head." I insulted him, smirking as he turned to look at me irritably.

"What is your _problem_?" Finn exclaimed looking constipated (a look that was very common for him).

"My problem is you, Finnessa. You claim to be such a big-shot hero who can do anything but in reality you're too much of a coward to even show up for a lame camping trip with your psycho ex-girlfriend." I retorted casually.

Finn was fuming. "I didn't go because I was _busy_, not because Rachel was there." he said lamely.

I laughed. "Oh please, that excuse wouldn't even work on a five-year-old. By the way, that's not what Kurt said." I said before leaning into whisper in his ear. "Do you know what I think you are, Finn? A coward." I said, echoing the words he once said to me as he outed me in the middle of the school hallway. I had the pleasure of seeing his face grow pale before I walked away with a smirk in place.

As I headed for my first period class, I spotted Brittany talking with Mr. Schuester in the hallway.

"You're lying. You aren't giving me any solos for the competition." I heard Brittany say sadly, and Mr. Schue looked at her incredulously.

"Brittany, your voice is incredible, I'm sure I'll be able to fit you in at least a quick solo in one of our numbers." Mr. Schue said quickly, obviously trying to keep Brittany from getting upset.

"You're lying again. Why do you keep lying to me?" Brittany said miserably, and it broke my heart. I wanted nothing more than to walk up to Mr. Schue and whack him for making my Britts so upset. Then Brittany finally saw me approaching her and Schue and she smiled brightly at me.

"San!" she cried before running up to me and hugging me.

I returned the hug and smiled. "Hey Brit." I then looked over at Mr. Schue who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I narrowed my gaze at him.

"Well, uh, I have to get to my Spanish class. I'll see you two at Glee Club later." Mr. Schue said quickly before running off in the opposite direction.

I turned to Britt. "What's going on?" I asked softly, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. She looked at me sadly.

"I asked Mr. Schue if I would be getting a solo at Regionals but he keeps lying to me and saying that I do." she said sadly, and I grabbed her hand and squeezed it for support.

"Well Mr. Schue is an idiot for not giving you a solo, but also for lying to you. Now, let's go to class, shall we?" I said comfortingly, raising my pinkie. Brittany smiled at me and linked her pinkie with mine as we walked down the halls together to our history class.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Spanish class was a disaster. There was no other way to describe it.

Before class began, Kurt and I took our usual seats in the back of the classroom, not speaking a word to each other after this hectic morning. I was beginning to grow frustrated as time went on and nothing changed. I purposely have been walking slow all morning, but there was nothing I can do about this strange memory thing.

It was odd, actually. I remember every detail since waking up this morning, even the unimportant one. Like for instance, I remember perfectly the faces of each person to look at me in the halls this morning, even the faces I've never seen nor paid attention to before. Also, I did notice from the opposite side of the room that Tina kept shooting both Kurt and I side glances. When I waved to her smiling, she quickly turned away and focused her attention on the front of the room.

And so far Kurt hadn't found anything odd with him. That is, until class started.

Once Mr. Schuester arrived late to class once again, we began moving on with the chapter we were currently on. During independent reading was when it began.

"Oh God no." Kurt muttered as he frantically flipped through the pages of his Spanish textbook. I frowned and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he continued his frantic flipping.

"Please tell me I've always known how to read Spanish and I just didn't realize it until this moment." Kurt said panicked as he finally stopped flipping. I turned to stare at him wide-eyed.

"What?!" I harshly whispered, loud enough for everyone near us to turn around and stare at Kurt and I. I smiled sheepishly as Mr. Schue diverted his attention to us.

"Rachel and Kurt, is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" he asked pointedly as Kurt and I blushed in embarrassment.

"No thank you Mr. Schuester." I managed to say, and he turned away from us. I looked back over at Kurt, wanting him to explain. At my gaze he caught the message and began writing furiously on a spare piece of paper.

The note read;

_Well I think we discovered my little crazy perk. Though I don't understand what suddenly being fluent in Spanish has to do with anything. - K _

I brainstormed for a moment before sending my reply.

_Do you think it applies to any other languages? – R _

Kurt seemed to think over my note for a minute before writing his reply.

_Possibly, though I don't have books on every language to figure it out. Don't you know minor Italian since your Daddy's family is Italian? – K _

I nodded my head in response and quickly scribbled a note in Italian and sent it over to him, which he quickly translated. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Omnilingualism." I muttered in realization. Kurt looked at me skeptically.

"Excuse me?" he whispered.

"Omnilingualism; the superpower of knowing every language effortlessly, that's what that is!" I said excitedly as I realized what the heck is going on.

"So you're saying that I have a superpower? That what was going on with you this morning, are _superpowers_?" Kurt asked dubiously and I nodded my head in enthusiasm. "I don't get why you're so enthused about this." Kurt hissed at me and Mr. Schue turned around to yell at us again.

"Rachel and Kurt, I won't say it again, stop talking and focus on your work." he snapped and Kurt and I fell silent. I quickly grabbed the note and scribbled one last note.

_We will continue discussing this after class. –R_

And after a moment's hesitation, I added;

_Can I borrow your notes?_

* * *

We manage to sit through the rest first period Spanish together without getting in even more trouble. After class is over, we run into the hall, but not before Mr. Schuester pulls us aside.

"Yes Mr. Schuester?" I ask brightly, silently praying whatever he has to say to us is quick.

Mr. Schue then said, "Now I don't know why you and Kurt were so chatty today in class, but I just wanted to remind you two about Glee later. You will be there, right guys?"

I gave him my best show face. "Of course Mr. Schue, I would never forget about Glee. I am looking forward to finally seeing our competition setlist for Regional's!" I said quickly while attempting to walk away with Kurt.

Of course since Kurt and I are apparently getting _nowhere _today, we are immediately pulled aside by Tina.

"It's happening to you guys too?" Tina suddenly asked us, relief clearly flooding her tone. I frowned at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Tina?" Kurt asked, asking the question that was going through my head as well.

"I-I woke up this m-morning feeling completely different and some f-freaky things are happening. It's h-happening to you guys too, right? I'm not going c-crazy?" Tina stuttered nervously, and Kurt and I sagged in relief, finally understanding what she was getting at.

"No you are not going crazy, it's been happening to us too. We thought we were going crazy. It's insanity. I can remember every second since I woke up clearly and somehow I manage to move ridiculously fast if I'm not careful." I admitted in relief, glad to not be going through this alone with just Kurt.

"Well in Spanish class I actually understood the language, and I must say; Mr. Schuester is a terrible Spanish teacher. He doesn't know the language at all." Kurt explained chuckling.

"What about you, Tina?" I asked curious and Tina blushed.

"I-I c-can read minds." Tina admitted shyly, and Kurt's eyes went wide and I tried my hardest to keep my show face in place. "I-I think stuff is happening to the rest of our camping group. I saw Santana and Brittany in the halls this morning. Santana was freaking out and Brittany seemed to be having a field day."

"We should probably hold a meeting and figure out what in the world is going on." Kurt said, pulling out his phone.

_Choir room in 5. _Kurt sent the text to the rest of the group that was in the cave that night. Kurt grabbed mine and Tina's arms and all three of us sprinted down to the choir room.

Within five minutes the eight of us were seated in the choir room in a circle, each of us eyeing the other down. It was Quinn who broke the silence.

"Kurt, there better be a damn good reason why we're all skipping class right now." she said bitterly and Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"So you're saying there's nothing different about you today?" Kurt asked pointedly and Quinn fell silent. "Thought so." Santana's head snapped up to look at Kurt.

"It's happening to all of you guys too?" Santana asked, looking relieved that she wasn't going crazy. Well, crazy alone at least.

"From what I gather different things are happening to the eight of us. While in Spanish class, I came up with the theory that we now possess superpowers for whatever insane reason." I said, even sounding puzzled. Santana sneered.

"Superpowers. Do you even hear yourself right now, Berry?" Santana commented, and I shot the Latina a pointed look.

"Do you have any other explanation for what is happening? If you do than please inform us, I would be incredibly glad to hear it." I said harshly and Santana fell silent. Pleased at the Latina's sudden silence, I decided to carry on with this meeting. "What exactly has been going on with you Santana?" I asked. Santana looked around uncertainly before answering.

"First thing I noticed when I woke up was that I felt like I could run a damn marathon." Kurt and I nodded, remembering the feeling. "Then I went to go find my mom before I left. It was weird. I knew where she was without any tip offs. And even weirder, I just magically appeared in my car when I was leaving." Santana said, eyeing each of us closely as if we were going to judge her and send her to a mental institution.

Quinn was next in our collective circle. "Like Santana said, I still feel like I can run a marathon. And whenever I look at someone I just see...like a halo of color surrounding them, and the colors just keeping changing and-"

"Auras?" I supplied her, and Quinn seemed to process the word for a minute.

"Now that you mention it that could be it." Quinn said and Santana rolled her eyes.

Next to speak up was Brittany. "Lord Tubbington finally listened to me and promised me he would quit smoking." she said smiling as each of us stared at her blankly. After a moment of silence, it was I who broke it.

"Well that's fantastic Britt. Now, Tina?" I said, looking towards Tina to continue this little gathering.

"Well since I woke up I've been hearing voices in my head-"

"Because that's normal." Santana muttered dully.

"-and I've realized that it's mind reading. And Santana's head is really scaring me right now." Tina said shyly. Everyone aside from Rachel and Kurt stared at her in blank shock, and Santana's eyes widened as she blushed furiously.

Now it was Puck's turn. "Well, I guess the best way to describe it is that I feel like a freaking navigation system. And my guns seem to be working better than ever." He then went to kiss his said 'guns' as we all stared at him blankly.

"Well okay then, Noah. Now, Blaine, what about you?" I said, trying to move forward with this.

Blaine seemed to think for a moment before answering. "I can't really describe it, but I guess I can feel other peoples' emotions?"

"Empathy." I clarified and he nodded.

"Yeah, exactly like that. Like I feel that Santana is irritated-"

"Well no shit, Sherlock."

"-and Puck is really excited. Oh, and magnetic things keep attaching to me." Blaine said embarrassed.

"Wanky." Santana murmured and I shot her a sharp look.

Now it was Kurt's turn to share."Well I woke up knowing how to read and speak Spanish fluently, and that's about it." Muffled laughter could be heard from almost everyone and Kurt looked pleased with himself.

Finally, it came full circle to me. "I've noticed that this morning that I've been moving impossibly fast and I remember every second since awaking."

"Well if that's the case, then I guess Speedy Gonzalez finally had the time to pick a decent outfit for herself." Santana said, inspecting my outfit. I suddenly remembered that I was not wearing my usual attire and blushed furiously.

"Actually, Kurt woke me up late this morning and took the liberty of selecting my outfit for the day _without my permission_." I said, glaring at Kurt who smiled deviously.

"I would do it all over again." he said cheerfully and Santana howled with laughter.

"I'm with Porcelain, you actually don't look terrible without your ridiculous reindeer sweater. I suggest you keep up this style, Hobbit." Santana complimented me (well, a compliment for Santana anyways) and I decided now would be a good time to change the subject.

"Well, if we're done discussing my attire for the day, how about we continue discussing this very important matter we have on our hands." I said irritably, shooting a dirty look at Santana who was smirking proudly.

"I'm with Rachel. I think our top priority should be figuring out what is going on with us so we can keep it under control." Quinn said in my defense and I smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you." I mouthed silently to her and she beamed at me.

"Well if Stretchmarks and the Dwarf want to talk about our sudden awakening as the new Fantastic Four, well, Fantastic Eight, then I say we just ditch the rest of the school day and just crash at Berry's to discuss it." Santana suggested. Seven pairs of eyes turned to me and I sighed.

"Fine. Let's all head over to my house and we can discuss this further." I said, grabbing my car keys from my bag.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I will try to make future chapters longer since tennis will be ending soon and I'll have more time to write. So follow, favorite, and review and thanks to everyone who reads my story! Here's a cookie for you all (::)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the support on the story! Finally adding in some Faberry so hope you guys enjoy it ;) I apologize if the chapter seems rushed, I haven't had much time for writing and I'm trying to keep on top of my weekly updates. Either way I hope you enjoy.**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Once we arrived at my house and were seated on the furniture in my basement, we decided it would be best to start experimenting and try to figure out the extent of our powers.

"Okay, so, here I have a chalkboard. First, I will write each of our names in each of the eight individual boxes. Underneath the eight boxes I have outlined, I will write the changes we have began to notice since waking up. It is important that we find out as much information as possible." I explained, after sketching eight boxes on the board with chalk.

"Why do you have a chalkboard in your house?" Puck asked confused, and I whirled around to glare at him.

"The chalkboard isn't the point, Puckerman. The point is we need to start collecting data to figure out what in the world is going on." I said distastefully, glaring at him.

"So, why do you own a chalkboard?" Santana asked with an eyebrow raised, and I slammed the piece of chalk down on the metal rim.

"My fathers use this chalkboard for the medical company in which they work at. Are you satisfied with that answer?" I explained irritably, and several heads nodded at me. "Good; now, back to the point." I picked up the chalk to begin writing on the board. "Who here wants to start off with some information-"

"Can't we just Google it?" Brittany asked, frowning at the board. I whirled around again.

"No we cannot just Google it, this doesn't happen to everybody." I hissed in frustration and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, take a chill pill Berry, your granny panties are seriously in a bunch today." she said, and I returned her statement with a glare. Not wanting to be distracted anymore, I decided it would be the best choice to stay on focus.

"Under each of our names I'll write down each of the powers that have surfaced. Since my memory is now impeccable, I believe all my information is correct." I said, writing each power under everyone's name.

_Santana_

_- Teleportation_

_- Tracking_

_Quinn_

_- Aura reading_

_Brittany_

_- Animal communication_

_Tina_

_- Mind reading_

_Blaine_

_- Magnetism_

_- Empathy_

_Noah_

_- Enhanced strength_

_- Navigation_

_Kurt_

_- Omnilingualism_

_Rachel_

_- Enhanced speed_

_- Enhanced memory_

After I was done writing, I turned around to face everyone sitting on the couch. "Does that seem accurate?" When everyone nodded, I smiled and nodded. "Good. Now, first thing I realized is that some of us seem to have one power while others have two. That leads me to believe that some or all of us might have some hidden powers that are yet to surface. So the best way to test this theory-"

"-is to mess around and see what other powers we might have." Quinn finished my sentence, and I beamed at her.

"Precisely. Now, does anyone have any idea how to approach this?" Rachel asked wincing, knowing that this could possibly become a bit dangerous.

Santana stood up with a sly smile which instantly made me regret asking for others' input. "I think that maybe being put in risky situations could help surface something. Like, aren't powers meant to protect us? So, we just need to do something in which we need protection from."

"Or like any other sane person we could just use Google and look up a list of superpowers and test for them, but I don't think this is the direction we're going in." Kurt sighed, bracing himself for the long day that's ahead of them.

"I don't know guys; I think we should just take it as it comes. We'll figure out everything over time and we can avoid whatever stupid ideas you guys are thinking of."Quinn said, looking at everyone concerned.

I shook my head. "No, we need to figure everything out as soon as possible so we can avoid sticky situations. Last thing we need is this superpower thing front page in the news." I said.

"Okay, well how do we start experimenting?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not sure. That's why I asked in the first place how we should approach this I said." I said.

Noah then said, "Why don't we just, I don't know, get up, move around, do _something_. We're not going to find out anything by sitting down."

"Puck has a point. Even just jerking your arm back and forth might do something." Blaine said, swinging his arm back and forth, looking slightly silly. I had to stifle a giggle.

"Well, I guess it's somewhere to start." I said, and starting jerking my arm with him. Eyeing us oddly, one by one the others joined in giggling except for Quinn and Santana.

"Okay, you guys look like idiots swinging your arms back and forth like preschoolers." Santana commented.

"Santana has a point. Absolutely nothing is happening." Quinn said, eyeing us distastefully. Finding this whole thing awfully funny, I giggled and grinned at Quinn.

"Oh c'mon guys, what's the worst that can happen? Maybe something will happen." I said, and Quinn and Santana stared at me.

"This is a waste of time, Hobbit. You're not accomplishing anything by doing that." Santana said, eyeing Puck who has now begun doing jumping jacks.

"Waving your arm back and forth isn't going to accomplish anything. See?" Quinn said, jerking her arm in the direction of Santana.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. First, blue light emitted from Quinn's hand, traveling in the direction of Santana. Santana then jerked in surprise, curling into a ball as the light impacted…a blue shield around Santana? Then came silence.

Kurt was the one to break it. "Well, that was an eventful three seconds."

Santana was both fuming and in shock. "What the hell was that, Q?!" Quinn sat there in shock.

"I-I don't know." Quinn said, staring at her hands that were still emitting a faint blue light.

"Turn off the lights. I want to see if her energy beams can also be used as a light source." Rachel said, and Tina went to go turn off the lights. Quinn's hands were still glowing blue.

"Wow they're glowing!" Brittany said in awe.

Quinn said irritably, "Well that's great, but how do I turn it off?"

While this was going on, Puck was looking around in wonder. "Whoa, this is totally badass. Guys, I can see in the dark. That is like the most awesome power _ever._"

"You mean night vision?" I clarified, and Santana glared at me, obviously growing agitated.

"Do you need a label for every freaking thing that happens to us?" Santana accused, and I rolled my eyes.

I then said irritably, "Well it helps when discussing everything if you hadn't noticed. Pardon me for identifying the correct term.""

"Can someone turn on the lights?" Kurt asked, hoping to end the quickly heating argument, but was completely ignored.

"Who died and made you queen?" Santana sneered.

"I resent that accusation. I am a natural born leader and excuse me for stepping up to handle this."

"Please, someone turn the lights on." Kurt said again and was still completely disregarded.

"Oh please, in what universe? I'm as much as a leader as you are, if not better."

"As the captain of 16 clubs at McKinley, I believe you should think twice about what you're saying."

"Oh yeah? How about I go all Lima Heights on your skinny white ass-"

"CAN YOU PLEASE TURN ON THE LIGHTS." Kurt yelled, and suddenly the lights flickered on, then off, then on again. Everyone took a step back in shock.

Like it was not long ago, it fell completely silent. Everyone stared at each other warily and Santana was the one to break it.

"That's it, I'm out. I ain't doing this shit. If anything else happens let me know, and I'll let you guys know. Britts and I are out." Santana said in disbelief, grabbing Brittany by the hand.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Brittany called out cheerfully as she was led out of the room by Santana.

"Well, I have to get going too. Gotta pick my sister up from school. See you guys tomorrow." Puck said, also leaving. The five were left sitting in a room, silent once again.

"Can we have lunch now?" Blaine asked hopefully, and I nodded.

* * *

After eating a satisfying lunch, the five of us that were left returned to the basement. I quickly documented the newly discovered powers from earlier and then we decided to watch a movie. After a vote on what movie, _RENT_ won out with three votes from Kurt, Blaine, and I as Quinn and Tina sucked it up and watched the incredible musical with us.

After the movie was over, Tina checked her phone to see messages from her parents."I have to get home so my parents don't worry. Thanks for having me over again Rachel. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tina said hugging each of us.

"I'm sorry guys but I think I have to leave too. My cousins are coming over for dinner tonight and I have to help my mom set up. See you guys tomorrow." Blaine said, leaving with Tina. Remaining were only Quinn, Kurt, and I.

Afterwards I collapse on the floor tired. "Well that was exhausting." I said in reference to our busy day. Kurt and Quinn chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Quinn said, sitting next to me on the couch. I smiled at her and lifted my hands toward her.

"Help pull me up." I said with a lazy smile, and Quinn grinned and tried to pull me up. After a second of nothing happening, I heard Quinn take in a breath of shock and I looked over to see what had happened. Then I wish I hadn't.

"Oh my goodness!" I cried in shock, and drew my hand back. As Quinn pulled, my arm had extended like an elastic band. Thankfully enough, my arm returned to normal as I drew it back.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder." Kurt commented, staring in shock. I snorted.

"You can say that again." I said, freaked out over the crazy elastic body thing. Finally having the energy to get up off the coach, I recorded the newfound changes to the chalkboard.

"You know, I still think we should use Google." Kurt suggested again, and Quinn half smiled at him.

"Well what would be the fun in that?" Quinn said playfully, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Know what? How about instead of dwelling on this, let's head over to Breadstix for some dinner and normalcy." I suggested.

"As much as I don't care for it, doing something else besides sitting in your basement sounds like an awfully good idea." Kurt said.

"Let's do it." Quinn said.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"Ah, good ol' Breadstix. As terrible as the food is, it is still nice to be eating food after such a hectic day." Kurt said as he inspected his perfectly shaped nails.

"That's definitely something I can agree on." I commented while looking at the menu. The three of us were seated in a corner booth, Rachel sitting in between me and Kurt. After double checking the vegan options, Rachel decided on her order.

"I am still skeptical over the entire situation. Honestly; why us? In the many years I've hiked that exact trail, I have never seen that cave before. There _has_ to be a reason it appeared there." Rachel said confidently.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. We just have to suck it up and move on with our lives." I said bitterly, keeping my eyes focused on the table. That's all you could do in life; take it as it goes and move the fuck on.

"You have a point. It's just frustrating that this happened to us on top of everything else going on. I already have enough stress in my life without this fiasco." Rachel complained and I looked at Rachel empathetically.

"That makes two of us." I says somberly, and Kurt snorts.

"Preach it, sister. If I have to deal with _any_ more stress I'm afraid I'll be getting wrinkles early on in life." Kurt commented. I looked at him bewildered.

"_That's_ what you're worried about? _Wrinkles_?" I asked looking up in disbelief, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Better to be focused on that instead of worrying about Regionals, my future, NYADA, Sebastian, Blaine, my step brother, and what those damn Neanderthals have planned for me next." Kurt said coldly. His statement was followed by silence. The waitress came up at that point and took their orders.

I took that moment as an opportunity to express my support. "For what it's worth, I think you're an amazing guy, Kurt. You don't deserve any of that shit-"

"Language." Rachel interrupted.

"-that those bastards-"

"_Language."_

"give you. You're going places in life, and those jerks are all Lima Losers. Don't even worry about Sebastian. After the fiasco with Michael Jackson and the rock salt slushie, I think it's safe to safe he's a grade-A asshole."

"Once again, _language._" Rachel said irritably, and Kurt chuckled at his best friend's mannerisms.

"Why thank you Quinn for your kind words. It's nice to know someone shares my opinion on these ridiculous problems." Kurt said honestly, smiling at me. I returned his smile.

"Those problems aren't ridiculous, trust me. I've had my fair share with ridiculous and actual problems, so I'm beginning to learn how to tell the difference." I joked weakly. Rachel frowned and Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"If you want to talk about these 'problems', feel free; we're all ears. We probably bore you to death by complaining about our lives all of the time." Kurt said, and Rachel laughed.

"I know for a fact that most of the Glee Club agrees I complain too much. So Quinn if there's something you want to talk about, Kurt and I are here for you." Rachel said and I blushed.

"Thanks guys, but I don't really feel comfortable talking about me." I start, then after a moment's hesitation I add, "Honestly I don't even think there's much to talk about. Up until my dad was out of the picture, I've always had to pretend to be someone who I'm not to impress everyone. Somewhere along the way I lost myself, but none of that really matters." Rachel looked at me in shock.

"Quinn, of course it matters! _You_ matter and no one in their right mind would think otherwise. You are a beautiful person inside and out Quinn, whether you can see it or not." Rachel said earnestly, and I blushed again. The food then came out and we ate in silence. After finishing we made small talk, glad now that we all understood each other a little better now. It felt nice to be bonding with Rachel and Kurt, and I can see they felt the same way.

"Okay everything is all paid for, now let's go." Rachel said cheerfully, grabbing my hand and Kurt's to walk out of the restaurant. I blushed at Rachel holding my hand, liking the feeling of it.

After getting to Rachel's house, Kurt has to head back home. After collecting his things, he hugs both of us goodbye before heading off on his merry way, leaving only me and Rachel.

"Thanks for coming out with us tonight, Quinn. It was a pleasure hanging out with you." Rachel said, standing next to me on her front porch. I smiled softly at her.

"Thank you for inviting me. It was great being with you and Kurt. I'd be glad to do it more often." I said, and Rachel smiled her megawatt smile at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed our company." Rachel said, sitting on the steps of her front porch. After motioning for me to sit, I joined her. "I was thinking about what you said earlier. I know you've been through so much Quinn, and I want you to know that I am always here for you. I've always admired you, and I want you to know how much your friendship matters to me. How much _you_ matter." she said softly.

I felt a burst of emotions rise within in me and before I knew it I felt small tear form in my eye and I quickly wiped it away. "Thank you Rachel. Nobody has ever said that to me before." I said before, and Rachel looked genuinely shocked.

"I don't believe it. You're so much more than a pretty face, Quinn, and I can't be the only one who sees that. Either way, just keep in mind you are worth so much more than you think you do." Rachel said, I smiled softly at her.

"Thank you." I whispered. Checking the time, I realized how late it was and that I needed to go.

Rachel and I hug each other goodbye. As I drive away, I send one last smile towards Rachel and she returns the smile, waving back at me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please follow, favorite, review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks again for your continued support :)**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Today as of yet has been chaos. I think this as I sit here in the auditorium with the seven others standing around me, arguing with one another over the stupidity of our actions today.

To be honest, I think all of us are at fault for at least something. Well, almost everyone. So far Brittany and I were the only ones who haven't lost our minds and ripping each others' throats (Kurt and Santana) or sitting in the corner quietly seething (Rachel and Tina).The entire group was being moody and now I was beginning to get a little bit fed up.

"Guys, quiet!" I snapped, grabbing everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is finally quiet, can someone _please _explain what is going on?"

Santana was first to reply. "I'll tell you what's going on, Q. Porcelain here is being a little brat and is being mean to my Britts."

Kurt got defensive and said, "I resent that accusation, and I wasn't the one making things come out of thin air!"

"I didn't see anything." Puck huffed.

"Because you were too busy-"

"_Enough._" I snapped again, causing everyone to fall silent. "One by one each of you are going to explain why you are all so pissed off at each other."

"Ask Hobbit. She might be the one who exposed us all today." Santana said coldly, looking pointedly at Rachel. I looked at them confused.

"What happened?" I asked.

* * *

_Rachel walked through the halls of McKinley with her head held high and Kurt by her side._

_"Today is going to be a good day. I feel it in my bones." Rachel said gleefully and Kurt rolled his eyes._

_"Why is it that I feel the exact opposite?" Kurt muttered glumly. Suddenly, Rick-the-Stick came turning down the hallway with his hockey buddies, slushies in hands._

_"Hey there Gleeks, a little hot today don't you think? Here's something to cool you down." Rick said, then proceeded to throw the slushies in their faces. High-fiving his teammates, he began to walk away, but not before Rachel stood in his way._

_"Oh feeling feisty today, aren't you Berry?" Rick mocked the tiny brunette in his path._

_"You will never do that again, do you understand me?" Rachel threatened with an odd sense of authority in her tone. "Now, I want you to walk away from us without another word."_

_Surprisingly, Rick did as he was told, walking away from them silent, but not without looking over his shoulder to look at Rachel panicked. His hockey buddies were just as confused as Kurt, but it finally dawned on Rachel what had just happened._

_"Oh god no." Rachel whispered in horror, pulling Kurt by the hand to run to the nearest bathroom to clean up and run away._

* * *

"That's right, Berry here has mind control. Now, isn't that exciting?" Santana enthused sarcastically and Rachel turned to glare at her.

"I told you before Santana, it isn't mind control, it is compulsion." Rachel snapped at Santana as the Latina rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Santana said as Rachel pointedly ignored her.

"Now, what is going on between you and Santana, Kurt?" I demanded as the two mentioned shot dirty looks at each other.

"Allow me to explain." Kurt stated.

* * *

_Kurt stormed down the hallway seeing red. Spotting the exact couple he was looking for, he stormed up to Santana and Brittany as they walked down the hallway hand in hand._

_"Santana, Brittany, we need to talk." Kurt said, grabbing their attention. Rolling her eyes, Santana pulled Brittany to the side of the hallway with Kurt._

_"Alright Porcelain, talk." Santana demanded with an irritated look._

_"You both know that this whole ability things has to be kept a secret, so Britt, why are you walking up to random people in the hallway and calling them out when they're lying?" Kurt snapped, and Brittany frowned._

_"Well when people are being lied to, they deserve to know, and since I know, I feel it's right to tell them." Brittany explained seriously and Kurt groaned in frustration._

_"Brittany, you can't just go around doing that, this is supposed to be a secret." Kurt snapped at Brittany._

_"Whoa hold up right there Ladylips and let me give you the smackdown." Santana cut in, glaring daggers at Kurt. "Brittany here has a heart made out of pure solid gold, so don't be nagging about her good intentions in this fucked up school. I already talked with her about this being a secret, so don'ts be getting up in our grills."_

_"Well talk to her about it again, because last period she called out Finn, Puck, and some other kid for lying about doing their homework in the middle of class." Kurt exclaimed, feeling frustrated._

_"Maybe if they did their ridiculous homework like they were supposed to, nothing would have happened." Santana suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world. By this point Kurt was fuming._

_"That's not the point! We cannotbe making stupid mistakes." Kurt hissed. When Brittany looked like a puppy dog who had been kicked, Santana lost it._

_"Oh hells no, you did not just say that word abouts my girlfriend, mierdecilla." Santana snarled before yelling in Spanish at Kurt. When Kurt began screaming in Santana in Spanish, Brittany frowned._

_Didn't he say to keep this a secret? she mused to herself, observing as people walked down the halls staring at Santana and Kurt in confusion._

_"Oh my god!" Kurt cried out, breaking Brittany out of her trance. Focusing her attention back on her girlfriend and Kurt, she noticed that Kurt looked scared out of his wits and Santana had a malicious grin on her face._

_"Now that's what I'm talking about." Santana whispered smugly to herself._

* * *

"He looked like he saw a ghost, but not the friendly kind like Casper." Brittany cut into Kurt's explanation of the story.

Santana shrugged and said, "To be fair, he kind of did. Who knew that illusion crap could be useful." Kurt paled at the mention of Santana's illusions, and he shook his head.

"That was completely unnecessary and utterly terrifying." Kurt said shuddering. Santana snorted.

"Well you were bitching to me in Spanish, looks kind of suspicious if you ask me. A little stupid Porcelain, don't you think?" Santana mocked, and Kurt glared at her.

I sighed and asked, "Is there anything else that needs to be said?"

"Ask Puckerman." Tina said pointedly, and all gazes turned in the direction of Puck who was looking at the ground sheepishly.

* * *

_Puck was getting frustrated with his lock. He put in the damn combination three times already, why wouldn't it fucking open?_

_His frustration growing, he grunted and slammed his lock against the locker, while putting in a conscious effort not to put to much force into the slams._

_"Why. Won't. You. Open?" he muttered in irritation, giving his lock one last final slam. After a moment of staring at it in utter defeat, he picked it up one last time._

_Refusing to give up against a motherfucking piece of metal, he focused intently on the most aggravating device known to man before jerking it open, determined to open it by brute force._

_Imagine his surprise when it happened on the first try._

_Fascinated, he closed the lock again, making sure that his combination wasn't set. He shook it again and it didn't open. Focusing on the lock again and his will to open it, he shook it again and it opened. Puck found this really entertaining, and instead of heading off to class, he decided to have a little bit of fun with his new power._

_His first target; Azimio Adams. As Azimio put in his combination, Puck focused on his lock, willing it to remained closed. Sure enough, when he pulled down on his lock it refused to open. After a few more failed attempts, Azimio was pounding his lock against the locker cursing it out angrily. Puck was laughing hysterically and decided this was a hell of a lot better than sitting through his shitty trigonometry class._

_Puck hid in the corner with a huge grin, trying to select a new target for his new game._

* * *

"Oh great, just what we need, an idiot running around the school messing with lockers." Santana sneered, looking at Puck pointedly. At this point Puck appeared to be fuming and I internally sighed. This day can't get any more stressful, can it?

"Keep an eye on your girlfriend Satan because she seems to be causing more problems than I am." Puck snapped. You could hear a pin drop as Santana sent the most terrifying look I have ever seen in Puck's direction.

"Oh you did not just say that, come here so I can show you some Lima Heights Adjacent hospitality!" Santana yelled, lunging for Puck. Tina and Blaine tried grabbing a hold of her, but after a moment of struggling she disappeared from her grasp and appeared on the other side of Puck, tackling him to the ground.

"Satan is really living up to her name." Kurt mumbled, and Rachel stood up from her position on the floor.

"_Enough." _Rachel snapped harshly, and once again there was resonating silence; aside from the mumbled curses from Santana, of course.

"I am so sick and tired of all of you screaming and fighting. We're supposed to be a _team,_ not turning on each other like animals." Rachel scolded, and Puck had the decency to look ashamed. "I am done with this. _All_ of you are going to apologize to each other and get this situation under control. If this is how we're going to act around here, count me out." Rachel then stormed out of the auditorium with a scowl, leaving everyone behind after her ultimatum.

"I think everyone should say sorry. It would make Rae happy." Brittany said, cutting through the silence, and muttered apologies could be heard throughout the auditorium.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to class. See you all in Glee later." I announced, quickly heading out into the halls to resume my normal schedule.

* * *

You know how Mr. Schuester is almost always late to Glee practice? Well, today was the unfortunate exception.

After my last class which I share with Rachel, we both quickly went to our lockers and met up with Kurt before heading over to Glee.

As the three of us were walking down the halls, Rachel spoke up. "Mr. Schue isn't going to be mad about the eight of us missing rehearsal yesterday, right?" she asked nervously, biting her lip.

Kurt seemed to ponder her question for a minute. "Honestly? I don't know. His captain and several other lead voices of the club ditched on the first day of Regionals preparation. I can't imagine he'd be thrilled."

And boy was Kurt ever right.

The three of us silently walked into the choir room, hoping that we would have a few minutes to brace ourselves before being chewed. Unfortunately, we were greeted with a scowling Mr. Schue and Artie mouthing 'run' to us from the other side of the choir room. Mr. Schue was surrounded in a strikingly red aura, and I took that to mean he was absolutely _furious._

"You three are late." Mr. Schue stated sternly and I faintly heard Santana scoff from the back of the room. "Take a seat."

Obediently, the three of us took our seats in the front of the room, Santana, Puck, and Brittany directly behind us, Blaine on the other side of Kurt and Tina seated on the opposite side of the room with Mike, Artie, and Mercedes.

"Never in the history of the New Directions have _half_ the club skipped out on one of the most important days of our Glee career. I am incredibly disappointed in you guys. You all knew that we would begin our preparation for Regionals this Saturday, and yesterday it was nearly impossible to accomplish anything without three of our leads." Mr. Schue scolded us, eyeing Rachel, Santana, and Blaine in particular.

Mr. Schuester continued droning on and on but I purposely tuned him out. Not like much of this applied to me personally. I looked over at Tina, and judging by her muted red-black colors, she was on the same exact page as I was. She looked over at me and nodded, and I was caught off guard since I had forgotten she knew exactly what I was thinking. She sent a half hearted smile at me before turning her attention to the front of the room.

I looked at the people surrounding me, curious to how they were reacting to being yelled at.

Obviously none of them were pleased. The closest to pleased were Puck and Brittany, the former looking bored and the latter gazing off into space. Then came Tina, Blaine, and myself who were growing slightly irritated with Mr. Schue for wasting our time yelling. At the end of the spectrum were Rachel, Santana, and Kurt who looked furious and able to snap at any given moment.

And snap they did. Rachel was the first to speak up, and personally I was thankful it wasn't Santana.

"Mr. Schuester as much as I appreciate the fact that you are concerned about our impending victory at Regionals, I kindly ask that you stop scolding us. We had gone camping and had gotten sick, and we are still not in full health. Is that not reason enough?" Rachel snapped, looking positively irritated. Mr. Schue looked at her incredulously at her and Santana looked slightly impressed.

**_Well what do you know? The Hobbit has a backbone._**I heard Santana say, and seven heads snapped quickly in her direction. Santana eyed each of us suspiciously.

"Yes Santana, I do indeed have a backbone, thank you very much." Rachel muttered through gritted teeth. For some reason, Santana looked at her shocked.

"I didn't say anything, dwarf." Santana spat. Knowing Santana, I could easily see how uneasy she was feeling. I tried to put two and two together but failed.

**_Guys let it drop; she didn't say anything. She was only thinking it. _**Tina's voice rang out, though her mouth wasn't moving. Then it clicked. _Oh._

**_Does that mean that was telepathy? _**Blaine wondered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

**_Oh hells no, I'm not down with this mind-fucking shit. _**Santana said, also looking slightly uncomfortable.

**_Does that mean we all have it? Whoa! This is really cool! It's feels like a chatroom, but inside of our heads. I wonder if I can do this with Lord Tubbington…._**

**_ Whoa, this is some crazy ass shit. As if we didn't have enough freaky things going on._ **Puck murmured and I focused my attention completely on Mr. Schue, trying to keep this weird mind-connection thing as far from my thoughts as possible.

Mr. Schuester looked confused as to what was going on, but chose not to address it. "Well Rachel, both you and Kurt seemed fine in Spanish class yesterday. I reminded you that there was rehearsal and you said that you would be here. Regional's is this week guys; why would you skip on such an important week?"

**_Maybe if you made the set list before the week of competition, we wouldn't be having this discussion. _**Rachel's voice cut through my head bitterly, and I had to choke back a giggle. Kurt wasn't as lucky and had to turn his laugh into a cough.

"Oh please, if you're going to pull this crap on us at least make your argument convincing. We could've started rehearsals ages ago, but instead we had to suffer through a week of nothing but cheesy love songs." Santana retorted and Mr. Schue opened his mouth to speak.

"How about we begin our rehearsals now." Rachel quickly cut in, trying to diffuse another argument. We then launched into practice for our Regionals numbers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Follow, favorite, review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for the really late update. My power had been out since Monday due to Hurricane Sandy impacting my area, but I'm glad to announce that it is back. This is last week's chapter and I will have my regular update as well on Tuesday. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I made it especially long.**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Okay Rachel as much as I love hanging out with you, I'm really not in the mood to think about this stuff." Tina admitted as I finished recording the changes on the chalkboard. I turned around and sighed.

"Believe me Tina, I think I have had my fill of everything today as well. I was thinking we could all do something fun together as a group." I said chipper, ideas instantly beginning to flood my head.

"Oh hells no, before you get any ideas, I'm not watching a musical, I ain't going camping again anytime soon, and I so don't want to be caught in public with you, Hobbit." Santana snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"I have an idea." Blaine said with a spark in his eye. "Why don't we have a karaoke competition?" I smiled brightly at the brilliant suggestion.

"I could be down with that." Puck said grinning.

"How about we do duets?" Quinn suggested and I smiled even bigger.

"That's a brilliant idea, Blaine! And I am with Quinn, duets would be spectacular." I said excitedly and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine. As long as I get to do a duet with Brittany." Santana said, and Brittany clapped in excitement.

"So who are the duet partners?" Quinn asked.

"Santana and I are partners." Brittany spoke up, sitting beside Santana.

"Blaine and I will be a pair as well." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand with a huge smile on his face.

"Quinn, would you like to be my partner?" I asked cheerfully, and Quinn nodded and smiled.

"Yeah Rach, that would be great." Quinn said with a smile on her face and Santana smirked for some peculiar reason. Tina looked over her shoulder and eyed Puck.

"I guess I'm with Puckerman then." Tina sighed in defeat, and Puck grinned.

"Alright, we've got this!" Puck said, holding his hand up for a high five. Tina promptly looked away.

"You gonna leave me hanging?" Puck asked as everyone but Tina stared at him. "No? Okay." He then put his hand down dejectedly. Quinn and Santana silently snickered on the couch and Puck glared at them.

"Okay everybody, the entire house is soundproofed, so everyone grab a separate room and prepare your number!" I said excitedly. "We will meet back here in exactly an hour. Let's go!"

* * *

Each of us split up into our different rooms. Quinn and I claimed my very own bedroom upstairs. I shut the door behind me and turned to smile at my friend and duet partner who was seated on my bed.

"So Quinn, what song would you like to perform?" I asked, and Quinn seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure. How about we go through your iPod and pick a song together?" Quinn suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"Good idea." I said, grabbing my iPod off the dresser. I sat on my bed next to Quinn as we went through the songs. As the total number of songs on my iPod came up, Quinn's eyes popped.

"You have 3,248 songs on your iPod." Quinn stated, looking at me in disbelief. I blushed in slight embarrassment. "You are insane." Quinn then started going through my songs on shuffle.

"Funny Girl, Katy Perry, Wicked, Lady Gaga, Barbra Streisand, Barbra Streisand, more Barbra Streisand, and-oh my god I cannot believe you have this song on your iPod." Quinn said excitedly. I quickly peered at the screen and grinned at the excellent song.

"Miss Nothing? Of course I have that on my iPod. It is a fantastic song. I do listen to more than just pop music and showtunes, you know." I said with a half smile and Quinn looked at me with an amused expression.

"Judging by the 3,248 songs, I really shouldn't be surprised." Quinn stated and I elbowed her playfully. "Well I guess we have our song." She looked over at me with a playful half smile and I grinned in approval.

* * *

"Okay, here are the rules. We will pull our names out of this hat to see who performs in what order. After we are all finished performing, each of us will vote for our favorite duet that wasn't our own performance. Brittany will know if you are lying about voting for yourself. And with that said, let us pick who goes first." I said, pulling a slip of paper out of the hat. "The first duet is Brittany and Santana!"

"Yay!" Brittany said excitedly, pulling Santana by her hand on to the small stage in my basement. Once they were ready to begin, I began playing their selected song.

(**Santana, **_Brittany, __**Both**_)

**_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_**_  
_  
**Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean**  
**_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
_**  
_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar  
_  
**_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
_**_Get this party started_

**Making my connection as I enter the room  
**_Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove_  
**Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat**  
_Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me_  
**I'm your operator, you can call anytime**  
_I'll be your connection to the party line_

**_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_**  
**Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
**_Get this party started  
Get this party started_  
**_Get this party started_**_**right now**_

Thunderous applause followed their performance and some cheering from Puck. The couple on stage took their bows, smiles on both of their faces.

"Thank you, thank you." Brittany said running off the stage with Santana.

"Great job guys! That performance was remarkable." I congratulated them. Brittany smiled and Santana rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Thanks Rach! I'm glad you liked it." Brittany said, giving me a quick hug before running up next to Santana. I put my hand back in the hat to select the next performance.

"Next duet is Tina and Puck." I announced and Tina sighed, reluctantly getting up on stage with Puck, who had grabbed a guitar before heading on stage.

(**Puck, **_Tina_, **_Both_**)

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

**You're gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_**

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
_  
**You're gone away**  
**You don't feel me here anymore**

Their performance, as was Brittany and Santana's, was met by huge applause. The song was absolutely beautiful.

"Brilliant you two. Nice song choice. It suited both of your voices very well." I critiqued, and Tina smiled at me.

"Thanks Rachel." Tina said, reclaiming her seat next to Kurt. I reached into the hat to pick the next duet partners.

"Up next are Kurt and Blaine." I announced smiling, looking over at Kurt and Blaine. Perfect; Quinn and I would be performing last. Blaine extended his hand to help Kurt off the couch and the two walked up to the stage.

(**Blaine, **_Kurt, __**Both**_)

_Head under water, and they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

**_I'm not gonna write you a love song_**

**_'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see_**

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this if you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

**_Reason to write you a love song today  
_**  
**I learned the hard way that they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words, your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you**

**Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am  
**  
**_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this if you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_**

**Promise me that you'll leave the light on**  
_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
__**'cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say**_

_I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see_  
**I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

**_Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this if you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay_**

**If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
**_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
__**Write you a love song today**_

Their number was met with huge applause and some rather loud cheering from Noah. When looking over at him I saw he had slight tears in his eyes, as he did a long time ago during Candles. Huh. I'll have to look into that. They both took their bows and returned to their seat, the cute couple smiling at each other as they did so.

"That was incredible guys. Now, last but not least is Quinn and myself." I said, standing up with Quinn to take our spots on stage. I smiled confidently at her and she smiled back. We were fully confident that our performance was going to bring the house down.

(**Rachel, **_Quinn, __**Both**_)

_I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere  
I'm at the bottom of me  
Miss androgyny, miss don't care  
What I've done to me  
_  
_I am misused, I don't wanna do  
Be not your slave  
Misguided, I mind it  
I'm missin' the train_

**And I don't know where I've been  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me**

**_And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I never let you down  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything  
_**  
**I'm miss fortune, miss so soon  
I'm like a bottle of pain  
Miss matter, you had her  
Now she's goin' away**

I'm misused, misconstrued  
I don't need to be saved  
Miss slighted, I mind it  
I'm stuck in the rain

_And I don't know where I am  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me_

**_And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything  
_**  
**Miss everything**

_And as I watch you disappear into my head_  
**Well, there's a man who's tellin' me I might be dead**  
**_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything_**

We were met with loud applause and some cheering from Puck. The two of us took our bows and ran off the stage hand in hand, taking our previous seats on the floor. I handed out a single slip of paper to each person along with a pen to record their vote.

"Once you write down the names of the performance you liked the most, I request that you place them into the hat for Tina to tally."

Everyone took a moment to record their vote. Deciding which of the other three performances I enjoyed the most, I quickly scribbled _Kurt and Blaine _on the piece of paper. The performance was enjoyable, cheerful, and altogether lovely. I placed my vote into the hat and once everyone had done the same, Tina began to tally up the votes.

"The winners of the duets competition are Rachel and Quinn." Tina announced. I squealed in excitement and Quinn looked thrilled. We both turned to each other and exchanged high fives. "A close second were Kurt and Blaine, and the other two teams tied for third."

Once the discussion of the results were concluded, one by one everyone left my house. Soon all who remained were Kurt, Quinn, and I. Deciding to break the new silence that had fallen upon us, I spoke up.

"So Quinn, do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked curiously. She shook her head.

"No, I really haven't been busy lately. I just have some homework to do but that won't take long." Quinn explained, and I nodded in understanding.

Kurt was the next to speak up. "Well if that's the case and you two are free tonight, why don't we head over to my place for dinner and a movie? I have the house to myself tonight. My dad and Carole are out in Akron spending the night with some of Carole's family and Finn and Sam are going to Puck's for a video game marathon." he explained.

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed, looking over at Quinn. "Will you be joining us?" Quinn seemed to think it over for a moment before answering.

"I probably can, let me just tell my mom." Quinn said and I squealed and clapped in excitement. Tonight would be spectacular!

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us for dinner, Kurt. I highly appreciate it." I thanked Kurt honestly as we pulled into his driveway. Kurt beamed at me.

"Anytime Rachel. You're always welcome here, especially with your dads out on business trips more often than usual." Kurt said.

"When are they coming back anyway?" Quinn asked curious. I thought for a moment before answering.

"They will be arriving home tomorrow evening. It will be a difficult task to hide all of this newfound power business from them though. I've always been completely honest with them and never had a reason to lie. They'll know something is up." I explained, wincing at the predicament that I will be facing in the near future.

"You might want to do something about that chalkboard before they arrive." Kurt suggested, and I nodded in agreement. Yes, they would be sure to get suspicious if they spotted that chalkboard in the basement.

The three of us slammed the car doors and went inside the empty house. Quinn looked around, looking slightly impressed.

"This is a really nice house, Kurt." Quinn complimented and Kurt beamed at her.

"Why thank you, Quinn. It's always nice to hear a compliment." Kurt said, turning the hallway into the kitchen. To all of our surprise, the empty house turned out to be not so empty.

"Hey Kurt, is that you?" Finn called out from his room. The three of us froze in our tracks and visibly paled.

"You said he wasn't home." I whispered accusingly. Kurt looked at me apologetically.

"Yeah Finn it's me, weren't you and Sam supposed to be over at Puck's for a Call of Duty marathon?" Kurt called out in confusion. Footsteps were heard throughout the hallway. Quinn and I mutually reached for each other's hands for support.

"Well yeah, but he called before and said he was busy so me and Sam were just gonna watch some Walking Dead. Wanna watch it with-" Finn said, freezing when he spotted Quinn and I holding hands behind Kurt. "What are Rachel and Quinn doing here?" Finn exclaimed angrily, Sam emerging behind him.

"Hey guys." Sam said grinning at them.

"Hey Sam." Quinn said, smiling politely at Sam. I decided it would be the best time for me to speak up.

"For your information Finn, I am Kurt's best friend, and this is also his house. Carole and Burt have also said I am welcome here any time. We have grown incredibly close to Quinn in the past few days and she is now the third member in our new trinity. We are here for dinner and a movie night." I explained, clutching Quinn's hand for support.

Finn groaned and kicked a chair (surprise, surprise). "You couldn't even give me a heads up, Kurt?"

"You were supposed to be at Puck's tonight, and I don't see why you're acting so childish about the fact Rachel and Quinn are here. They're my friends; you know that." Kurt said as Quinn, Sam, and I stood there awkwardly.

"They're both my ex-girlfriends, why wouldn't it bother me?" Finn explained and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"_You_ broke up with me. At a funeral. I believe I should be the one feeling awkward." Quinn reminded him and he opened his mouth to speak before I cut him off.

"You proposed to me in the school auditorium and threw a tantrum after I declined, then decided to break things off after deciding it was engagement or nothing. I believe I should be the one feeling awkward as well." I reminded him and he fell silent.

"So _that's _what happened." Sam said suddenly, and I blushed in embarrassment. I had forgotten not many people knew what had led to our break up.

"That was supposed to be a secret." Finn muttered and I found his statement irritating.

"Just like we weren't supposed to make a big deal about the break up?" I questioned him and he looked down at the ground guiltily. "You ignored me for a month, Finn. A _month_. Actually, this is the first conversation we had since." Now Kurt, Quinn, and Sam stood there awkwardly.

"How about some dinner?" Kurt cut in, trying desperately to avoid an inevitable argument.

Dinner was an awkward event, to say the least. Finn relentlessly interrogated Kurt about our friendship with Quinn, not giving thought to the fact that Quinn and I were sitting right there at the table.

"I just don't understand. How are you and Rachel friends with Quinn?" Finn asked confused and Kurt glared at his step brother.

"Finn, I'll explain one last time. We've been spending a lot of time together recently and we really enjoy each others' company. It's not that hard to understand." Kurt said and Finn scowled at his dinner plate.

"But seriously-"

Sam suddenly cut it, "Finn, lay off a little, man. Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel are friends, so what? That's between them and none of your problem." Finn glared at Sam as Quinn mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him.

We spent the rest of dinner eating in silence. The only conversation was between Quinn and myself, discussing the subject of veganism. Once Finn was finished with his dinner he stormed right out of the room, leaving the four of us seated at the table.

"Sorry about that, guys." Sam whispered apologetically. "He hasn't exactly been your biggest fan lately." I sighed.

"I'm aware of that Sam, and there's no need for you to apologize. We were about to go upstairs to watch a movie if you would like to join us." I offered and Sam shook his head.

"Nah, you three go have fun. I gotta get back to Finn to make sure he's entertained. See you guys later." Sam said finishing his meal and heading back over to Finn's room.

Once the three of us had finished our dinner we headed up to Kurt's room. He quickly popped in Phantom of the Opera and sat back down on his bed, though none of us were paying attention to the movie.

"That was unbelievably awkward." Quinn sighed. Kurt and I nodded in mutual agreement.

"You could say that again." Kurt said. "I am so sorry about that you two, I really thought he would be out of the house-"

"Kurt it's fine, you don't have to apologize." Quinn cut in. "It's not your fault he decided to stay home with Sam."

"How about we move onto a different topic." I suggested, feeling very uncomfortable discussing Finn. "Since Regionals is this Saturday, how about we have our traditional girls night on Friday? Instead of just Mercedes, you, and I, we can invite Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar to join us as well." I explained and Quinn smiled.

"I think that could be fun." Quinn said smiling.

"One thing though; why Sugar?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"She is also a female member of the New Directions and I think we could all benefit if we brought the team closer together." I explained, and Kurt seemed to process it for a moment.

"Fair enough. I'm in." Kurt said and I smiled.

"Okay so Friday at my house. Girls night is officially a go." I said excitedly, leaning back into Kurt's bed.

* * *

After Phantom of the Opera had finished playing, Kurt dropped off Quinn and I back at my house. Once he left, we were both left standing alone in my driveway next to Quinn's car.

"Well tonight was interesting." I stated, smiling at Quinn. She snorted,

"Yeah, you could say that again. But besides the obvious problem of Finn, I had a lot of fun with you and Kurt tonight, Rach." Quinn said softly, looking at me straight in my eyes with her own stunningly beautiful hazel ones. Her gaze seemed to melt my insides. I had never met a girl as beautiful as Quinn.

"I had fun with you tonight as well, Quinn." I whispered softly, looking into her eyes, trying to see what she was feeling. "I'm glad you joined us for dinner. I love spending time with you."

"Why don't I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Quinn offered suddenly, and I processed what she said.

"Of course! I would love that, actually." I said, thinking how nice it would be to drive to school with Quinn in the mornings.

"Okay great." Quinn said enthusiastically, inching toward her car. "Well, I have to get back home soon before my mom starts to worry. I'll see you in the morning, Rach." Quinn said, climbing into her car. I waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Quinn." I said, smiling softly as she pulled out of my driveway and began speeding down the road.

I entered my pitifully empty house once again, though for the first time in awhile I felt complete inside.

* * *

**Songs used:**

**Get This Party Started - P!nk**

**Broken - Seether ft Amy Lee**

**Love Song - Sara Bareilles**

**Miss Nothing - The Pretty Reckless **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Follow, favorite, review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's a day late, but enjoy!**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

The rest of the week goes smoothly without much incident. As far as our newfound powers went, we had not discovered many changes. The only other power we had uncovered was Blaine's power to walk through solid objects. That was discovered when Santana 'accidentally' tripped Blaine and he fell straight through the wall, smacking the floor as if the wall didn't exist. Santana had found the whole incident incredibly amusing. Kurt did not.

Additionally, we had discovered more about our group telepathy. The best way to describe it was that it worked similar to email; spam everybody, or send it directly to one, single person. At one point in the duration of the week we decided to see if the telepathy worked with people outside of our group. Unfortunately, they had volunteered me to test the theory.

"Why do I have to be the one to do it?" I had hissed, not pleased that I was the one pulling the risky move.

Santana sneered. "Because it will be the least suspicious seeing as you always speak out and annoy everyone with your obnoxious tone. Your voice probably haunts his dreams." I glared at Santana, not amused with her rude commentary. I had sighed and tested it out.

**_Mr. Schuester?_**I directed my thoughts at Mr. Schue. Mr. Schuester instantly turned around.

"Yes Rachel?" he asked. I decided to put my incredible acting skills to use.

"I didn't say anything." I responded confused, looking at Mr. Schue as if he were crazy. He brushed it off with nonchalance and continued with rehearsal. We had concluded that we can place thoughts into other people's head, but they cannot respond.

Wednesday and Thursday morning Quinn had given me a ride to school. It is slowly evolving to be a routine, and I could not be more pleased. Now it was Friday morning and I was frantically trying to run out of the house to get to Quinn's car before my fathers could question me. They had arrived home late Wednesday night, and I, of course, was thrilled to see them. Yesterday my fathers overslept so I got to Quinn's car without a problem. However this morning they were up and ready to go.

"Oh no." I mumbled silently to myself. I was about to walk into the kitchen where my fathers and my school supplies were. Could I just speed in there and get out without them noticing? No, that would look suspicious if the school supplies were to mysteriously disappear in a rush of air. I would also be risking exploiting our powers, and that must be avoided at all costs. That only left one other option.

Preparing myself to face my fathers' wrath, I walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Good morning dads." I said cheerfully, giving both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too." my Dad, Hiram, said smiling. Suddenly my phone rang. I quickly picked it up, and sure enough, it was Quinn.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone.

"Hey Rach. I'm outside whenever you're ready. I also got us bagels and cups of coffee, a soy latte especially for you." Quinn revealed cheerfully and I found herself smiling at her thoughtfulness.

"Oh, thank you so much! That's so thoughtful of you." I squealed, delighted. I snuck a quick glance at my curious fathers and I realized I needed to end this conversation quickly. "I'll be out in just a minute. Bye." I said quickly and hung up.

"Who was that honey?" my Daddy, Leroy, asked and I began to grow nervous. I couldn't let them know about Quinn, but my reluctance to lie anymore than I absolutely had to would have to win this battle.

"A friend. She's giving me a ride to school and she's outside, so I have to go. Bye!" I said quickly, grabbing my supplies and about to make a run for it. Then came the inevitable question.

"Who?" Dad asked. I froze in my tracks and sighed in resignation.

"Quinn Fabray." I admitted neutrally, bracing myself. You could literally hear a pin drop.

"Excuse me? Did you just say _Quinn Fabray_?" Dad asked angrily and I turned around, feeling bold.

"Yes I did just say Quinn Fabray, and now I must leave if I'm not going to be late to school." I said, about to make a run for it again before being stopped.

"Please explain to us why Quinn Fabray is giving you a ride to school when she used to torment you every single day." Daddy demanded. I turned around once again, fuming.

"_Used to_, she _used to_. But _right now_ she is one of my closest friends along with Kurt and you are in no position to judge her when she is a changed person." I snapped defensive of Quinn.

"Don't speak to your fathers like that." Dad snapped, "That girl put you through hell and back and you want us to believe that she changed? I'm not buying it, and you are _not_ climbing into that car with her under any circumstance." I looked at them incredulously.

"Quinn has been giving me a ride to school all week, and that is not going to change today. She is also coming over tonight for girls' night along with Kurt and several others to prepare for Regionals tomorrow, so I suggest you get over your resentment of Quinn sooner rather than later. Goodbye." I declared, and then began running as fast as I could to the front door without looking suspiciously fast.

"This conversation isn't over, Rachel! You will _not_ be getting in that car with Quinn!" Dad yelled after me.

"Watch me!" I snapped, feeling suspiciously bold. I instantly regretted saying that. I slammed the front door and sprinted for Quinn's tiny car. I hopped in the passenger side and slammed the car door.

"Start driving please." I said shakily, looking over her shoulder at the door. Quinn looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" Quinn questioned. Her answer came in the form of my dads opening the front door, obviously on the warpath.

"Rachel, get back in the house this instant!" Daddy demanded and I paled.

"Drive please." I whimpered and Quinn instantly stepped on the gas. It was silent for a moment until Quinn looked over at me to take in my expression.

"You want to talk about it?" Quinn asked and I shook my head. It dawned on Quinn what this was about. "They're not my biggest fans, huh?" I reluctantly nodded and Quinn sighed. "I'll talk to Santana about having girls night at her house."

"No it's fine." I quickly cut in. "We can still have it at my house, though I suggest we stay out of my fathers' way." Quinn smiled at me.

"Whatever you want to do, Rachel. Now, you're soy latter is there in the cup holder and your bagel is in the brown bag"

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

It had been an exhausting, yet exciting week. If you were to ask any of the other seven people going through this crap, they'd probably give you a similar answer. With the exception of me picking her up in the morning, none of us have been to Rachel's house since Wednesday afternoon when she called a brief meeting. Rachel was desperate to get everything under control before someone did something stupid, but we figured barely anything out in the short amount of time we were there. All we managed to do was work with our current powers a little bit before everyone booked it out of there when Rachel kicked us all out besides Kurt and I. The three of us cleaned her basement in preparation of the arrival of her fathers. We recorded what was written on the chalkboard on a piece of paper and erased the board. Once we were finished we collapsed on Rachel's couch, exhausted.

"You'd think after all the food we ate during the meeting I wouldn't be this hungry." Kurt grumbled as his stomach grumbled.

"I was thinking the same exact thing." I had confessed, feeling that I could've eaten an entire horse. We talked for a while longer before Rachel kicked us out since her fathers would be arriving soon.

Now it's Friday evening and I stand on Rachel's front doorstep, petrified. Kurt stood behind me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Are you okay, Quinn? You haven't ringed the doorbell yet and I'm getting tired of holding this cake." Kurt spoke up, a large box containing a cake in his hands. I tried to swallow my fears and smiled at Kurt nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll do it now." I replied, bracing myself as I pressed the doorbell. I was shocked when the door opened instantly, leaving me face to face with a frantic Rachel. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you moving that fast."

"Sorry, I just had to get here before my fathers by whatever means necessary." Rachel explained quickly, looking over her shoulder. "Please, come inside and go straight up into my room."

"But I have cake." Kurt blurted, looking between me and Rachel confused. Rachel sighed in resignation.

"Fine. Let's go into the kitchen, drop off the cake, and we'll make a beeline to my room." Rachel explained, looking panicked. She took a deep breath before beginning to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

"Rachel? Who's at the door?" a voice called from the kitchen, the same voice who was yelling for Rachel this morning; Hiram. I gulped, putting my best show face into place.

"We're coming into the kitchen now, Kurt brought cake." Rachel called out, avoiding the question entirely.

**_Quinn, what is going on? _**Kurt's voice echoed in my head. I shook my head at him, knowing he would get his answer soon enough.

"Oh that was sweet of him. Hello Kurt!" a different voice called out kindly. Leroy.

"Hello Mr. Berry, it's nice to see you again." Kurt said, stepping into the kitchen first.

"Oh Kurt, you know you can call me Leroy. It's nice to see you again too." Leroy said cheerfully. I took a deep breath before stepping into the kitchen with Rachel. Leroy and Hiram looked at me quizzically. I could see their auras turn from a cheery yellow to a suspicious dark blue color. Shit.

"Rachel, who's this?" Hiram asked, scrutinizing me. Looking at us curiously, Kurt placed the huge box containing the cake on the table. It took every ounce of courage I had to answer the question for myself.

"Hello Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry, I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." I introduced myself, feeling Rachel stiffen beside me. Her fathers' gazes instantly hardened as their auras turned an angry red. Kurt appeared to be having a certain realization over in the corner of the kitchen.

"Well Quinn, I would say it's nice to meet you but we both know that would be a lie." Leroy said neutrally and I felt my stomach drop.

"Daddy, that's rude." Rachel scolded from beside me. "Quinn is our guest."

"Quinn is _your_ guest, Rachel, and if we had our way she wouldn't be here right now." Hiram broke in. "And what's rude is terrorizing an innocent girl for _years _without so much as an explanation for your ruthless behavior." Guilt welled up inside of me, remembering all the horrid things I've done to Rachel.

Rachel cut in. "Dad, please-"

"No Rachel, they have every right to hate me for what I'd done to you." I cut off Rachel, wanting to get this inevitable confrontation done and over with.

"I've never regretted anything more in my life." I confessed to her fathers, feeling terrible inside. "I've already apologized to Rachel countless times, and by some miracle, she forgave me. I've been doing all I can to make it up to her, though I know I never will be able to. Her friendship means the world to me, and I apologize to you for putting your daughter through all of that pain. I don't expect you to forgive me." I explained, looking at the ground in shame. Rachel grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Does anybody want cake?" Kurt cut in from the kitchen table. Hiram stood up, his red anger rolling off of him in waves.

"You have no idea the impact you had on Rachel. Because of you she had no friends, was put through horrid bullying, and was slushied on a daily basis." Hiram snapped.

**_Let's not forget the pornographic pictures on the bathroom wall. _**Kurt supplied with a wink and I felt my cheeks go red in embarrassment.

"Dad, stop it!" Rachel ordered. "Quinn has both apologized and made up for actions. She is one of my _best friends_ now, in case you had forgotten."

"Just me then? No one else?" Kurt asked awkwardly over from the cake with the knife.

"I'll take a slice." I informed him.

"So will I." Rachel also added.

"Alrighty then." Kurt said, cutting three slices of cake.

"Take the cake upstairs when you're finished." Rachel said, eyeing her dads in disappointment. "Quinn and I are leaving."

"You will do no such thing-"

As if on cue, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Bless Mercedes and her impeccable timing." Kurt exclaimed, cutting a fourth piece of cake for the new arrival.

"How do you know it's Mercedes?" I asked confused as Rachel ran to go get the door. Kurt shrugged.

"Lucky guess?" he offered, and I nodded my head. I made my way over to Kurt to help carry the cake all the while on the receiving end on glares from Rachel's dads.

"Hey there, Kurt." came a familiar voice from behind me. Mercedes. Kurt and I whirled around smiling at the newest guest.

"Oh hey Mercedes! I cut you some cake." Kurt said, holding up the two plates of cake in his hand. Mercedes looked confused.

"Oh hey Quinn, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking between me and Kurt.

"'Cause Rae invited her, me, and San. Sugar and Tina too, but they both had plans with their families tonight." Brittany explained, walking into the kitchen hand and hand with Santana with Rachel trailing behind them.

"I brought a couple movies, by the way. Britt picked them out." Santana informed Rachel, holding up The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. I instantly recognized them as Brittany's all time favorite movies. Rachel smiled.

"Great, we'll watch them later. So I guess we're all here then." Rachel said excitedly, looking at her five guests standing in the kitchen.

Kurt looked over at Santana and Brittany. "Two more slices of cake then I suppose?"

* * *

"Okay, I'm sorry if this comes off rude, but why the hell are Quinn, Santana, and Brittany here? They've never been a part of our girls night for obvious reasons, so why now?" Mercedes rudely asked, pointedly eyeing Rachel.

"Whoa hold it right there Wheezy, but since when are you one to question the Hobbit about who she hangs with? Last time I checked, you're a two-faced bitch who only pretends to like Berry because she BFFs with your boy Kurt. At least I have the decency to be honest, so don't be gettin' up in our grill." Santana snapped at Mercedes. Mercedes turned to glare at the angry Latina.

"Just because Rachel and I sometimes argue over solos doesn't mean we aren't _friends. _And since when are you all buddy-buddy with Rachel? Yesterday you were hurling insults at her left and right and that ain't cool." Mercedes snapped back, and that's when Rachel lost it.

"You know what Mercedes? Santana has a point. I invited the Unholy Trinity here because they are now my friends and have yet not given me a reason to distrust them. They're part of our team and it's about time we starting acting like a team. Don't think you're so innocent either because I still haven't forgotten the way you treated me for two years. Santana, albeit rude, has always been straightforward with me and honestly, I prefer brutal honesty over the two-faced façade that you and several others have showcased around me!" Rachel shouted. As per usual, she stood up and stormed out of her room in the direction of the front door. After a moment's hesitation, Santana followed Rachel out of the room and out the door. I stared at Santana dumbfounded. Why was she following Rachel?

Taking a look at Mercedes' face, I decided I would figure out the Santana-Rachel thing later. I just hoped they wouldn't murder each other outside along.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to Mercedes on behalf of Rachel and Santana. "The two of them have been moody all week."

"Understatement of the year." Kurt muttered from over in the corner.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I sit on the front door step frustrated. Why couldn't everybody just get along for once? I am getting sick of people questioning everyone's motives, and I am absolutely tired of the accusations.

Suddenly the front door opened behind me, and to my utter surprise Santana sat down beside me.

"Santana?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing out here?"

"Same reason as you." Santana said simply while gazing at the sky. "Got sick off Wheezy's bitching and needed some air."

"You sure you didn't come out here to torment me?" I retorted coldly since I couldn't think of a single positive reason why Santana would follow me outside. Santana turned to glare at me.

"You know Berry, I may be a complete bitch most of the time but it doesn't mean I'm heartless." she snapped.

"You have not said one nice thing to me since Saturday when this whole thing started. Do you even know my first name? It doesn't seem like it since all you do is refer to me by my last name or some other witty insult." I pointed out and Santana rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're too easy to pick on. And just because I like arguing with you and enjoy calling you names doesn't mean I don't like you. I'll admit even though you're a huge pain in the ass almost all of the time, I admire you. You put up with everybody's shit and only speak up when you need to, like back inside with Wheezy." Santana confessed. I smiled softly at the Latina.

"Thanks, Santana. I'm sorry for snapping at you." I apologized, thinking of what to say. "I've always admired you too, you know. You're always so upfront with everyone and you're so strong for being able to not care what anyone thinks about you. You're always so kind to Brittany." I said, looking over Santana who smiled at the mention of her girlfriend.

"Well what else can I do? I love Brittany like I've never loved anyone else before. And know what, when you're not bossing everyone around and snagging every solo in Glee club, you're actually not so bad, Rachel." Santana admitted. I smiled, flattered that the one person who I believed hated my guts actually did like me. "Jeez, don't let it get to your head. I didn't mean to inflate your already oversized ego."

"So are we friends now or what?" I asked, and Santana shrugged in nonchalance.

"I guess we can be friends, but don't make me regret it." Santana warned. I smiled widely, feeling like I was on cloud nine.

"I'm going to hug you now." I warned her, and then enveloped her in a tight hug. To my surprise she returned the hug and I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye.

The front door suddenly opened and Santana and I jerked away from each other. There in the doorway stood Quinn and Brittany with mixed reactions. Quinn looked stunned at what she just witnessed. Brittany looked as if she received her Christmas present early.

"Were you two just hugging?" Quinn asked us in disbelief.

Santana snorted, "Forget you just saw that." Brittany squealed and hugged both Santana and I.

"I'm so happy that you two are finally friends! Now we can all be one big happy family without the fighting!" Brittany squeaked, delighted. Santana smiled lovingly at her girlfriend while I looked awkwardly over at Quinn who was gawking at the three of us in shock.

"Get over here Q before I go all Lima Heights on your skinny white ass." That's all it took for Quinn to slowly inch over and join in on our awkward group hug. I grinned as Quinn glared at a smirking Santana.

"We came out here to make sure you two didn't kill each other, but I guess you're both okay." Quinn informed us. "Kurt and Mercedes are waiting for us to get back inside, so I suggest we head back over to your room."

"You're ruining the moment, Q. Can't you just feel the love in the air?" Santana muttered sarcastically and Brittany and I backed away from the hug in peals of laughter.

"Quinn is right, we have to get back inside." Brittany informed. "Can we watch The Lion King?"

"Whatever you want to do, Britt." Santana said smiling as the four of us walked back into the house.

"You're so whipped." Quinn commented playfully as Santana looked over her shoulder to glare at her.

"Watch your mouth Q, because two can play at that game." Santana said winking as Quinn paled. I looked between them in confusion then shrugged. I'll find out what that was all about sooner or later.

Once we returned to my room, I apologized to Mercedes for my rude behavior as Santana blatantly ignored her existence. We spent the rest of the evening watching Brittany's Disney movies and playing different board games, excitement in the air for tomorrow's Regionals competition.

* * *

**Follow, favorite, review :) Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize for the late update. Here is the update and once again I apologize if this seems rushed. Next chapter things will begin to pick up. In the meantime, enjoy!**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"The winner of the 2012 Midwest Regional Show Choir Competition are...the McKinley High New Directions!"

Time seemed to fly by in the midst of celebration. We had actually won Regionals and now we were on our way to Nationals once again! The entire team was filled with joy and energy on the bus ride back to McKinley. The victory had eradicated any other thoughts from our brains, leaving us in pure uninterrupted joy and bliss.

Before we knew it, Puck, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Tina, and myself were standing around in my basement as Puck popped the champagne. My fathers who had attended our competition were oblivious to our celebration, watching television upstairs as we all consumed the champagne. Normally I would be against this, but who cares? We are going to Nationals! The time to celebrate is now.

"Cheers to all of us who kicked some serious ass out there!" Puck cheered as he raised his glass.

"Especially to Rachel, Santana, and Blaine for nailing their parts." Quinn toasted grinning.

"Let's not forget the Troubletones, their amazing number, and the rest of you guys for being incredible out there.." I said smiling, tapping my glass to everyone else's.

The night was lost in a haze of celebration, laughter, and Puck's seemingly endless supply of alcohol. We engaged in friendly conversations, feeling more comfortable with each other than ever. For the first time this entire, insane week I actually felt like we were a team. A family. Today was definitely one of the happiest days in my entire life.

Without warning the door to the basement opened. Everyone frantically hid their glasses as my fathers appeared on the staircase.

"Rachel, can you come here for a minute?" Daddy asked as Dad scrutinized everyone in the room.

"Of course." I answered quickly, forcing a smile. I followed them up to the top of the stair case.

"How much longer will everyone be staying?" Daddy asked. I shrugged.

"As long as they'd like to stay, I suppose." I answered looking over my shoulder. I spotted Quinn at the bottom of the staircase looking up at me. I smiled softly at her. She returned the smile and I faced forward to look at my fathers.

"And how long would that be? Your father and I are planning on going to sleep now, and we don't want anybody spending the night tonight." Daddy explained.

"They won't be staying the night, Daddy. We're just going to hang out a little while longer and everybody will be on their merry way." I said smiling. Dad frowned at me in confusion.

"Is that alcohol I smell on your breath?" he asked. I instantly panicked.

"No, of course not! You both know I would never do that." I said quickly. I gently pushed them in the way of the door. "Goodnight dads, sleep tight!"

"Goodnight to you too, Rachel."

Once they were out of the door frame I slammed the door and returned to everyone else.

"I'm positive that all of you heard my conversation with my dads, so what time will everyone be leaving?" I asked.

"Can I stay the night, Rachel? I can help you clean up and I'd rather not drive under the influence of alcohol." Kurt said.

"Can San and I stay too, Rach?" Brittany asked hopefully. "We'll help clean up too. And Kurt is right, none of us should drink and drive. We might get hurt."

"Well," I thought reluctantly, "I supposed you can stay. I'd rather you be safe here than driving under the influence. You just have to leave before my dads wake up."

Brittany squealed and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thanks Rachie!" I smiled at her.

"It's no problem, Britt." I said smiling.

Puck walked over while holding a bottle of bourbon. "Would it be cool if I crashed too? We did sign that contract with Mr. Schue." I sighed.

"You can all stay if you'd like, as long as you are out of here by the time my fathers come downstairs in the morning." I announced. Immeditaey everyone began to call their parents, making excuses of where they were and why they'll be speanding

My fathers had came downstairs to tell us they were going to bed and expected everyone to leave soon and I nodded absentmindedly. Everyone convinced me to ignore their request and have everyone spend the night. They all called their parents and made quick lies about where they actually were.

"Everything is taken care of." Tina said smiling after she got off the phone with her parents.

"Fantastic!" I said smiling, ignoring the fact that my fathers might kill me tomorrow for disobeying them.

"Okay so now that we don't have to worry about being pulled over by the cops..." Puck said, reaching into his large dufflebag and pulling out another bottle of alcohol, "let's do some body shots!"

* * *

I woke up groggily to the sound of someone calling my name, feeling the obvious effects of a hangover. Before opening my eyes I tried to remember what had happened last night before I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Quinn snuggled into my side and smiled as she rested peacefully. Then I noticed that Quinn had no shirt on, just a hot pink bra. I looked away quickly before I let my eyes wander over her immaculate body. I looked down at myself and realized I also had no shirt on. Memories of body shots suddenly flooded my brain.

"Rachel Barbra Berry." I snapped my head in the direction of my Dad's voice.

_Oh no._

My fathers stood over Quinn and I as we laid together on the floor of the basement floor. Behind them I noticed Brittany and Santana asleep on the couch lying on top of each other with no shirt on as well. I also noticed Kurt and Blaine on the other couch snuggled in some blankets-thankfully-with their shirts on. Noah and Tina were probably asleep somewhere behind us.

_**EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW.** _I demanded, hoping that at least one of them would awaken. **_PLEASE._**

"Dad." I said panicked, looking around for my shirt or _anything _to cover myself up. Not finding anything, I quickly hopped up off the ground. "I'm sorry, we were all so tired and had fallen asleep before I could send all of them on their way." I lied quickly, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head.

"I see the bottles of alcohol, Rachel Berry, do _not _lie to us." Daddy snapped. I flinched.

To my utter relief, I heard someone speak up from behind me. "We're so sorry, Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry. We were celebrating and things got a little out of hand." Tina said, standing beside me. My dads turned to glare at me. I felt Quinn start to stir by my feet/

"Everyone is welcome to stay for breakfast, Rachel, but we will continue this discussion afterwards. _Alone._" Dad said, walking with Daddy out of the basement. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Sorry Rachel, we all should have left last night." Tina said apologetically. I snapped my head in her direction.

"Nonsense. I'm glad you all stayed the night. I would have never forgiven myself if any of you got injured while driving under the influence, and I'll gladly take any punishment from my fathers if it meant all of you were safe." I said truthfully. "Thank you so much for the help, by the way."

Tina smiled at me. "No problem, Rachel. We should probably wake everyone up...and you might want to put a shirt on." Tina suggested. My face blushed bright red.

"You start waking everyone up, I will go find my shirt." I said, scanning the room for my article of clothing. Spotting it by the couch, I picked it up and pulled it over my head. I then turned to Kurt and Blaine, one of whom was fast asleep and the other who was actually wide awake.

"How'd your shirt get over here?" Kurt asked amused. I began to blush again.

"Forget you ever saw that. Now, wake up Blaine because we need to get some breakfast." I said, ripping the blanket off of the happy couple.

Once everyone was awake, we all ventured upstairs for breakfast. Every single one of us ate in silence, all burdened with the same pounding headache...except for one lucky soul.

"This food is really, really good." Brittany chirped, full of energy. "Thank you Mr. and Mr. Berry."

Leroy smiled at the cheery blonde. "Why thank you, Brittany. You can call us Leroy and Hiram."

Brittany was being very chatty, telling stories of Lord Tubbington's dark adventures. As amusing as these stories were, I had to wonder how she could even _think _straight right now, let alone talk for minutes on end.

"Brittany, doesn't your head hurt from last night?" I asked curious. Brittany seemed to think for a moment.

"No, I don't. I woke up with one but I made it go away. All of you have headaches though." Brittany said, and I sat there dumbfounded. I turned to look at Tina who only shrugged in response.

"Well, that's great." I said to Brittany in response. "Explain this to us more in a later time."

Within the next twenty minutes everyone had left. Tina was the last to leave, sparing me a sympathetic look before doing so. I smiled grimly at her before I closed the door, leaving only me and my fathers.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, we want you to explain everything that went on last night and why you disobeyed us." Hiram said with a tone of finality. I turned around and sighed. For a brief moment I considered using my compulsion to make them forget about last night, but I quickly shoved that thought of my head. Absolutely not.

I began to explain the events of last night as best as I could, starting with Puck popping the champagne to waking up this morning. I conveniently skipped the story of the body shots, mostly because I didn't remember all of it, the other part being they wouldn't be too pleased that Quinn was my partner.

My fathers mainly had a problem with the alcohol, Quinn and Puck spending the night, and the fact that I both lied to them and disobeyed their orders. As a result for my actions, I was grounded; no leaving my room, no social contact with anybody, and no Funny Girl. Since my fathers would be leaving on another business trip the following day, I knew that the punishment wouldn't last much longer.

I sighed as I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I thought about the previous night and smiled. Even though I had been punished, I did not regret a single thing. Even the body shots with Quinn and waking up to my fathers seeing me half naked.

My heart began to swell at the mention of Quinn. The girl who was once my living nightmare had now become one of my closest friends. She was so kind, intelligent, and breathtakingly beautiful. If I was being honest with myself, somewhere along the way I had begun to develop an attraction for the blonde. But that couldn't happen. She had just become my friend, and I refuse to let our friendship fall apart because of the possibility I might have feelings for her.

Being the child of two gay parents, I had always gave thought to the possibility I was attracted to the same gender. But what I realized it wasn't what gender I was attracted to, it was the _person_. And right now that person might be Quinn Fabray.

I shoved all thoughts of Quinn from my brain, refusing to let any possible attraction get in between our friendship.

Since there wasn't much else to do, I shut my eyes for a nap, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

It was now Monday afternoon and the entire Glee Club sat in the choir room, listening to Mr. Schuester teach some not so interesting topic. We were all itching to start on our Nationals number, but it looked like Mr. Schue didn't have the same thought in mind.

**_Okay, this last minute shit has _****got ****_to stop. It's a freaking miracle we finally got our shit together by Regionals, and here we go again with the pointless assignments. _**Santana thought bitterly, eyeing the assignment of smooth jazz on the board. I also eyed to the board in distaste.

**_I cannot believe I am saying this, but I'm in agreement with Santana. How can we expect to win Nationals when putting numbers together a couple days before the competition?_**I thought irritably, trying to think of _any_ way smooth jazz could benefit us at Nationals.

**_You guys have a point. Mr. Schue doesn't really know what he's doing at the moment. _**Tina pointed out.

**_As much as I think Mr. Schue is the most awesome teacher ever, he needs to get his shit together. I think he might needs a little help from people who do. _**Santana thought mischievously. I caught the threat in the thought and my eyes bugged.

**_Santana, although I agree with your motive, I am not a fan of that method. We are _****not ****_blackmailing Mr. Schuester._**I hissed. Santana made a face.

**_Oh c'mon Berry, you want this Nationals win more than anybody in this damn room. With a bit of help from Tina and her mind reading ways, what could possibly go wrong? _**Santana thought nonchalantly. I hesitated for a moment, weighing the pros against the cons.

**_Rachel, don't even think about it. Blackmailing Mr. Schue is the worst idea I've ever heard. That's crazy, even for you. _**Kurt cautioned.

**_Oh shut your trap Porcelain, what's the worst that can happen? Worst case scenario Berry does her mindfuck thing and he will never remember anything. _**Santana thought. I shifted uncomfortably, not enjoying the thought of worst case scenario.

**_As much as I don't appreciate your solution if things go wrong, it is of utmost importance that we win Nationals. So I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in._**I said, the back of my mind exploding with things that could possibly go wrong. Santana beamed.

**_What you guys are doing is risky, but I support it. Though I think only you two should make the demands. Some of us need to stay in his good graces. _**Quinn thought, amused.

**_We really do need to win Nationals. _**Kurt thought sullenly.

**_All in favor? _**Santana asked.

**_I'm in. _**Quinn said.

**_Dude, this is the most badass plan ever. I'm totally in. _**Puck grinned.

**_Maybe this will help our chances, so it's worth a shot. _**Tina thought.

**_Totally. _**Brittany smiled.

**_I guess as long as things don't go wrong. _**Blaine thought nervously.

**_What you guys are doing is terrible, but whatever. As long as I get a solo. _**Kurt said, and Santana smiled.

**_Alright Berry, you and I got this while everyone else works behind the scene. Tina, we need your help on this. I gots a plan. _**Santana said with an impish glint in her eyes.

Completely ignoring the absolutely pointless subject on the board, the eight of us made plans in silence. Tina found out a piece of shocking information that we could use. We ran through the plan several times and I began to have a little more faith. This could actually work.

* * *

After Glee Club, Santana and I approached Mr. Schue in his office.

"Hey Mr. Schue? Santana and I have something we would like to discuss with you." I said walking up to Mr. Schue, Santana by my side. He looked up, confused by our unlikely duo.

"Well sure, what do you guys need?" Mr. Schue asked confused, sitting up straight at his desk to give us his undivided attention. I hesitated for a moment before Santana took over.

"What we need is for you to get your shit together and run this club a hell of a lot better." Santana said rudely. I quickly cut in to rephrase her rash statement.

"What Santana means Mr. Schue is that as a team, we would all prefer it if we could have more time perfecting our setlist. Giving us the songs a few days prior to the competition isn't exactly fair to us." I explained and Santana rolled her eyes.

**_Berry, are you forgetting that we're blackmailing him? Enough with the fucking sugarcoating._**

**_We are going to ask if he could change his methods first, then blackmailing is Plan B, in case you had forgotten._**

Mr. Schuester looked at the two of us oddly. "Both of you skipped the meeting on Monday, which was a full day to prepare for the competition. You only have yourselves to blame for skipping-"

"No, what we mean is that we're sick of this last minute thing. If we're going to win Nationals, we can't be pulling that kind of crap. What we're saying is we want a say in how to run this club, you gots it?" Santana said dangerously, placing her hands on his desk and leaning forward. Well, there goes the reasoning method. Mr. Schue looked at us in shock.

"You're not threatening me, are you?" Mr. Schue asked incredulously, looking first at Santana and then at me.

"No, no, of course not." Santana said with fake sweetness lacing her tone. "We just want what's best for this club and we're making sure we're heard."

**_Take it away, Berry._**

"We know that you went over your budget for the club." I cut in smoothly, internally feeling guilty about all of this.

"I'm sure if Principal Figgins or Coach Sue finds out about this you'd be in deep shit." Santana said smirking. Mr. Schue went wide-eyed and stood up from his desk.

"What? H-how do you guys even know about it?! Are you two blackmailing me?" Mr. Schue asked, panicked and angered.

"As a matter of fact we are. Let us call some shots when it comes to this club. If not, one of us might slip up." Santana said smirking.

"We're sorry Mr. Schue but now is the time for drastic measures. We've been in this club from three years and that National title has remained elusive, and that just can't happen anymore. It's a miracle we pulled together our numbers as rapidly as we did. We need to start preparing for Nationals now, and smooth jazz just doesn't benefit us in the least." Rachel explained frantic. Mr. Schue glared at the both of us before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. I agree to your terms, but don't let a _word _of this conversation get to anyone." Mr. Schue said angrily. Santana smirked as I slightly smiled. Too late. Six others were in on this plan, but Mr. Schue didn't need to know that.

"Glad we had this discussion. Now c'mon Berry, we gots to get back to your house. I needs my food and surprisingly, you and Porcelain make a pretty smokin' lasagna, vegan shit or not." Santana said, walking out of the room.

* * *

As they left, Mr. Schue stared at them confused. Since when did Rachel and Santana become friends? He needed to keep a close eye on that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Follow, favorite, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry again for the late update. I'm going to have to change my update days to Sunday instead of Tuesday. Anyways, here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Well I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you losers down here." Sue said, looking each of us straight in the eye. I was confused. Quinn looked suspicious. Kurt looked bored. Blaine was looking at Sue curiously. It looked as if Puck was wondering what he did wrong. Santana was impatient. Brittany was preoccupied with her thoughts. Tina looked shocked.

"You know." Tina stated. Six heads snapped in her direction at once. Brittany still looked deep in thought and appeared to not have heard Tina's statement.

Sue winked at them. "About your little secret superpowers? You betcha. How in the world you managed to acquire such skills? That's something I'd like to know."

"So would we." Puck muttered dully. Santana whacked him in the arm, a cue for him to shut up.

"Excuse me Coach Sylvester, but how do you know about our little predicament?" I demanded. I was in shock. We were being so careful about everything. We only discussed these matters in private, only practiced in my basement, and have been acting naturally. What gave it away?

Sue smiled. "It's simple really. I like to know about all of the little shenanigans that go on in this pathetic little school, so I have the whole place bugged. I heard a few of your conversations from last week in the choir room. Those little 'private' cnversations? Not so private. I've been busy with things until this very moment, so it hasn't been my priority to call you all down here until now. You know, it might be in your best interest to not talk about secrets like there where you can be overheard.." Sue explained.

"What gives you any right to bug the school? That's an invasion of privacy!" Kurt exclaimed.

"May I remind you Porcelain, school grounds are public property. I assure you that it is legal; it's in my contract." Sue said simply. Quinn rolled her eyes at the insane cheerleading coach.

"What do you want, Coach? You obviously have a reason for calling us down here besides to gloat about your surveillance skills." Quinn said, getting to the point.

"Spot on, Q. Prepare yourselves because I'm about to drop a bomb on you." Sue said, looking each of us in the eye. "I have called you down here to inform you from now on I would like to coach you sloppy freakshow babies into being a firstclass superhero squad." I eyed her in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. What the hell would _you_ know about this superhero business anyways?" Santana asked. "I doubt shit like this is in your contract."

"And what's in it for you?" Quinn added.

"May I remind you girls, gays, and Puckerman; I am a proven champion. My coaching tactics are superior, and in return for helping with your special conditions, I just want to be recognized as the incredible woman behind the new world saviors. Kind of like that failed pirate turned legendary hero Nick Fury and his squad of Avengers." Sue explained.

"She's telling the truth." Brittany confirmed, suddenly paying attention to the conversation at hand. I looked at Sue warily. I thought about the possible outcomes of this situation. What if we let Sue coach us? Although admittedly having some outside help could never hurt, I cannot see how _Sue Sylvester_ of all people would be willing to help us. There were so many risks involved. It would be like making a deal with the devil.

"Now, what exactly would you be helping us with?" I countered Sue, reaching my decision. "Obviously you've never had any experience with this. I'm afraid we're going to have to decline your offer." I said, standing up to leave the room.

"Tell me Streisand, do you know the extent of your powers? How to work as a team? And obviously you don't know how to control those PMS tendencies or how to diet with that extreme metabolism of yours. Hell, I'm not sure if you even noticed those aspects of it since you've been running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. I could help discover things you haven't found yet and how to be the best you can be. Also, I am a very powerful ally. I can get Schuester to do whatever you please." Sue offered.

Santana smirked at me and I slightly smiled. "We got that part covered." we said in unison.

Sue looked impressed. "Blackmailing William? I must say ladies, I am aroused. Now, how about my offer?"

**_What do you guys think? Should we take up on her offer? _**I asked unsurely.

**_We'd be idiots to say no to Sylvester. You know she isn't going down without a fight. Besides, she could only do more help than harm and I trust my Britt's judgment. _**Santana replied.

**_As much as it pains me, we might as well say yes. She _is_ a first class coach after all and having her on our side could also help social wise. _**Kurt added grudgingly.

**_So is everyone in?_** I asked to confirm.

**_Yes._** seven voice chorused in my head. I smiled at Coach Sylvester.

"We have a deal." I said. Sue smirked.

"You chose right. Now, in order to have these coaching sessions, I will have to be able to approach each of you in the hallways. Since most students would find odd that I speak with you Glee Club losers aside from my two Cheerios, I am offering each of you a place on the squad." Sue said. Everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"Are you joking?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Oh hell no." Puck exclaimed, immediately reaching his decision. "No offense Coach, but Puckasaurus doesn't do cheerleading."

"In fact I am not joking Q, and Puckerman, that is understandable." Sue said. I was stunned. Was she really offering all of us a place on the Cheerios? Being a Cheerio had always seemed so far off from my reality, like a distant dream. How was it possible that I, _Rachel Berry_, was being offered a spot on the squad? I realized that coming to a decision would take some time.

"We will get back to you on that." I said, breaking out of my thoughts. "We'll be decided by the end of Glee Club."

"Outstanding." Sue said. "Now, get the hell out of my office."

* * *

The eight of us arrived early in the choir room after being released from Sue's office. As most of us sat in our seats, Santana and Kurt were searching the choir room.

"Damn, where the hell is this place bugged? I don't see fucking anything." Santana muttered irritably.

"Wherever it is, she hid it well." Kurt said, checking the shelves near the whiteboard.

"Sorry to change the subject, but who else is thinking about taking Sue up on her offer?" Quinn asked.

"I am weighing the pros against the cons." I informed her, thinking heavily on the topic. "On the one hand the status coming with being a Cheerio would be nice and having another extracurricular activity could never hurt, but I have had no experience in cheerleading and I would not be fond of wearing that short Cheerio skirt all of the time." I said, eyeing Santana's skirt.

Santana snorted. "Oh please, like your skirts are _that_ much longer."

"I assure you that they are." I huffed, mentally comparing the lengths of both skirts.

"I'm going to say yes." Tina said smiling. "I think being a Cheerio would be good for me, and like you said Rachel, the status would be nice as well as another extracurricular."

"I'm with Tina." Quinn said. "Being a Cheerio was one of the highlights of my high school career aside from Glee, and here Coach Sue is offering a spot to all of us on a silver platter. I think it's a great opportunity and I'm going to take it."

"What about you Kurt?" Tina asked, shifting her eyesight to look at Kurt. "I know you're thinking about it."

"I admit I am considering all of my options, but I think I'm going to decline. It was fun once upon a time, but I don't think I want to join this time around." Kurt said.

"Don't you need more extracurricular activities for NYADA?" Tina asked, making a point. "Well, here's a golden opportunity. Why don't you just join?"

"Coach Sylvester doesn't ask just everybody, Kurt." Quinn supplied. "Just think about it at least."

Kurt hesitated for a moment before answering. "I'll think about joining."

"What about you Rachel?" Quinn asked hopefully. I hesitated for a moment before answering. Will I join? I mean, there really aren't that many cons to joining Cheerios. And besides, joining the squad would make Quinn happy as well. It would be fun, right?

"Okay, I will join." I said smiling, satisfied with my decision. Quinn looked thrilled which made me smile even bigger. Every head turned to Kurt, waiting for his decision. Kurt shifted uncomfortably under all of our scrutiny.

"What about you Blaine?" Kurt asked, changing the subject off of him.

"No thanks." Blaine said shaking his head. "Cheerleading isn't really my thing."

"If I do it will you?" Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine hesitated a moment. "All of our friends are doing it. We could all be together, and it would be nice to see you put your hot body to work like that." Kurt winked and it took all self control I had not to burst out laughing at Kurt's method of getting Blaine on board.

"Know what? I'll do it if you do, Kurt." Blaine said, completely changing his mind. I turned to look at Kurt.

"If Blaine is doing Cheerios, I'm in." Kurt said. Brittany was grinning like it was the best day of her life.

"Yay, we're all going to be together now!" Brittany cheered, pulling everyone into a tight group hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Puck joked. Brittany frowned.

"No, you're Puck." Brittany stated. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Hey ya'll, what's up?" Artie asked, entering the choir room with Mercedes and Sam.

"Hey Artie my boy." Puck said, walking over to Artie for a high five.

"What you all laughing about?" Mercedes asked, smiling at everyone in the choir room.

"Oh it's nothing." I giggled. "How were your weekends everyone?"

* * *

"Do the Cheerios really practice this much?" I asked skeptically, walking into my house with Quinn. After Glee practice we all headed down to Sue's office as a group to inform her of our decision. The new Cheerios had received the practice schedule and our new uniforms, and all of us recieved our own 'special' schedule for when Sue would begin our training.

Quinn laughed. "You'd be surprised. Coach Sue used to have us practice in the mornings and almost everyday after Glee. Looks like that hasn't changed." I groaned.

"I'm going to have to change my morning routine to be able to get to Cheerios practice on time." I muttered. Quinn smirked at me, laying her school stuff on the kitchen table.

"You'll get used to it, trust me. Our first practice as Cheerios together is after Glee Club tomorrow, so be prepared to go through hell and back." Quinn said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. I took the seat beside her.

"Are practices really that bad?" I asked dubiously. Quinn nodded.

"Coach Sylvester is insane. The workouts are horrendous and you most likely won't be able to walk the next day, but it keeps you in great shape." Quinn explained. She frowned suddenly. "Oh god. I just realized I'm going to have to go through that whole process again." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Don't worry, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and I will be right there with you." I reassured her. She shrugged.

"I'm insanely jealous of Brittany and Santana right now. They're bodies are already adjusted to the Cheerios workout, so knowing Santana, she'll have a field day picking on us about being sore." Quinn said. I laughed again.

"Sounds like Santana. One of these days I will find something to tease her about and she will never be able to live it down." I said. Quinn scoffed.

"Good luck with that. I've known Santana for years, and I've found plenty of things to tease her about. Terrible idea to tease her. She comes back more vicious than ever." Quinn said, chuckling slightly at the Latina's ways.

"Santana has a weakness?" I gasped. "Oh, please do spill. I'd love to have something over her head."

Quinn howled in laughter. "Was that the only thing you caught from what I just said? I also said teasing Santana is like a death wish, so I don't recommend it."

"I don't care." I said, ignoring the warning Quinn was giving me. "Now spill."Quinn smirked.

"Well, if you insist." Quinn said. "Don't say I didn't warn you. So fact one you probably didn't know about Santana; biggest nerd _ever."_

I threw my head back in laughter. "You can't be serious!" I exclaimed. "How is she a nerd?"

"Well for starters, she knows anything and everything about astronomy. She's always had a huge fascination about that sort of stuff." Qiunn said, chuckling to herself. "Oh, and the best part?" she smirked. "Biggest Doctor Who fan you will ever meet."

I gasped. "No she isn't."

Quinn grinned childishly. "Oh yes she is. She's seen every episode several times. I can't tell you how many times she dragged me and Brittany over for Doctor Who night."

I lost it. I couldn't stop laughing. Santana the Nerd; who knew? I certainly never knew.

"Oh my god, that is _fantastic._" I managed to squeak out between bursts of laughter. Quinn was still laughing as well.

"Tell me about it." Quinn said quickly, before she began yawning. "Sorry about that. I'm just pretty tired."

"Don't apologized for yawning. I am exhausted as well." I said, looking over at the clock. My mouth opened in shock. "Is it really already seven thirty?!"

Quinn's head snapped in the direction of the kitchen clock. "Holy crap it is. Wow, time really flew by."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" I asked quickly. "I mean, you're also welcome to spend the night if you'd like-"

"I'd love that." Quinn quickly cut in, smiling. "I'll call my mom to let her know right now." I began to burst with joy. Quinn wanted to spend the night!

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed. "I'll get started on dinner right now, let me just get some ingredients for-"

"Actually Rachel, would you mind if we just skipped dinner and went straight to bed?" Quinn asked unsurely. I turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm just exhausted and we both have to be up early for school."

"No it's fine. I am exhausted as well." I agreed. "Why don't you call your mom now and I'll get started on my night time ritual?" I said. Quinn nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I'll do that now." Quinn said grabbing her phone and walking into the other room. I dashed up the stairs and was in the bathroom within seconds. I flew through my nightly ritual, suddenly thankful for my enhanced speed. The faster I could finish this, the faster I could be with Quinn.

Once I had finished my ritual in record time I ran into my room to find Quinn sitting on my bed wearing one of my oversized pajama shirts and tight fitting pajama shorts.

Quinn blushed when she saw me. "I hope you don't mind, but I put on some of your pajamas. Obviously I don't have any of my clothes except my Cheerios uniform for tomorrow so I-"

"Quinn stop, it's fine really." I said, internally enjoying the fact that Quinn Fabray was wearing my clothing. "Why don't we just go to bed now?" I asked hopefully. Quinn nodded.

"Sure, that sounds good." Quinn said, laying down in my bed and pulling the covers over her. I quickly flipped off the light switch and joined Quinn in my bed. I pulled the covers over me and flipped over so I was facing Quinn.

"So your mother was okay with you spending the night?" I whispered, trying to make conversation before we both drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah, she was." Quinn whispered. "Thanks for having me over by the way. I feel like I've been spending more time here than at my own home." she chuckled.

I smiled softly. "It's no problem, really. I do enjoy the company. It gets lonely here sometimes." I whispered sadly, thinking of all the nights I had spent alone in this house. There was silence for a moment until Quinn broke it.

"How often are your dads gone? I mean, we've only been really hanging out for almost two weeks now and your dads are never really home." Quinn said. After a moment of silence on my part Quinn quickly added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"

"No it's fine, you're allowed to ask that question." I said quickly. I took a deep breath before answering. "They're gone often enough. Both of them work for a huge medical company and are on business trips often. Usually they leave for two weeks every month and spend the other two at home, working in the office, but recently they have been away more often than usual. Before they returned home for Regionals the last time I had seen them was Valentine's Day." I explained sadly, thinking of how much I miss them being at home.

"I'm sorry that they're always away on business trips. But even though they're gone often, it doesn't mean they don't love you." Quinn whispered.

"How would you know?" I snapped bitterly. After I realized what I had just said, I regretted it instantly. "I apologize. That was rude."

"Don't apologize." Quinn said. "I know because I saw how protective they are of you. If they didn't love and care for you, why would they hate me so much? I can respect them for disliking me because I know it means they'll do whatever they can to protect you, Rachel. They hate being separated from you as much as you hate being separated from them."

"How can you sound so certain?" I asked. "They give me so much freedom and it feels like severe loneliness."

"Rachel, I don't know everything about you and your family, but I can assure you that your dads love you." Quinn whispered surely. "Now, I recommend you go to sleep. I don't want you stressing out so much before your first day of Cheerios practice." I could practically see her smirk.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll get some sleep. Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight, Rachel." she replied. It seemed like seconds before unconsciousness set it and everything turned black.

* * *

The next morning Tina, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and I walked into school with our new Cheerios uniform. Before we stepped into the building, I began to panic a little bit.

"Everyone is going to stare at us." I whispered in horror. I couldn't help but feel the panic well up inside of me. What if they took one look at me and decided I wasn't fit to be a Cheerio? Would they cover me in slushie? Trip me in the hallways? Or worse...a patriotic wedgie. I cringed. Quinn looked at me amused.

"Since when is Rachel Berry nervous about being stared at? I thought you lived for attention." Quinn said smirking. I elbowed her playfully.

"You know what I mean. I have never walked into the school before in a high pony and Cheerios uniform. What if they decide I am not Cheerios material? They'll take one look at me and bathe me in slushie." I said. We were feet away from walking through the front door. Quinn pulled me aside and the others quickly followed.

"Stop being so pessimistic. Listen to me; you're Rachel Berry. You deserve to be in the uniform and all of these Lima Losers will part for you like the Red Sea. Be your overconfident, lovely self and not a single person will lay a finger on you." Quinn said encouragingly. I found myself smiling at her words. It was nice having someone to believe in me.

"Thank you." I whispered sincerely, emotion overcoming me.

Kurt spoke up. "Well if it's any help, you're not the only one who's gonna be stared at. Those Neanderthals will be bowing at my feet, and I will be enjoying every second." We all chuckled at Kurt's statement.

"Well, c'mon then." Quinn said, pulling my hand and smiling at Kurt. "Good thing your memory is impeccable, Rachel. The looks on everyone's faces will be _priceless._"

Taking a deep breath, Quinn opened the door and led all of us into the school. The hallways were bustling with activity, people chatting at their lockers, kids running toward their classrooms, and teachers taking a leisurely stroll before they are stuck in a classroom in the entire day. Everyone fell silent as the five of us walked down the hallway in our uniforms.

Every person stopped in their place to stare at us. It was quite unnerving. I could hear low whispers which caused me to begin to grow nervous. Sensing my nerves, Blaine squeezed my hand and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Hey Q, looking good." Santana said, strolling up to us with Brittany. "Hey Squirt." she said, nodding in my direction.

Quinn grinned. "Thanks San, not so bad looking yourself."

Santana snorted. "Oh please, I look hot."

"As usual." Brittany added in. Santana turned her head to smile softly at Brittany.

Suddenly angry footsteps could be heard. Students ran out of the way, sensing a conflict about to arise. The group of seven turned around to see Mr. Schue stomp up angrily to Coach Sylvester, who was walking down the hallway with her protein shake.

"This is going to be good." Santana whispered giddy, grinning at the obvious showdown about to unfold between the two old bitter rivals.

"Sue, what the hell is going on?" Will demanded, gesturing in our direction. Santana snickered. Quinn elbowed Santana to keep quiet.

"What do you mean William?" Sue asked. "Is that a new brand of hair gel you're using? Looks even more hideous than usual."

"Why did not just two, but _seven_ members of my Glee Club, show up to school today in a Cheerios uniform?" Will demanded, looking enraged. I was shocked. I was not expecting Mr. Schue to throw such a tantrum about us joining the Cheerios. Although, we all should have expected _some_ reaction from him.

"Because I offered each of them a spot on the squad." Sue said simply. "There really isn't much to comprehend, William."

Mr. Schue stepped in her way. "What is your motive here? Why are you stealing my kids from me?" he asked threateningly.

"Now, now William, just because I have decided to take half of your pathetic little Glee club under my wing doesn't mean I'm _stealing_ them from you. It just means that they are doubling up on extracurricular activities." Sue explained as William quietly seethed. "See you later buddy." she patted his shoulder. "I've got some work to do." Sue walked away looking smug. Mr. Schue looked furious. He muttered something under his breath before casting a look over his shoulder, directly at the seven of us.

Brittany waved politely at him. "Hi Mr. Schue!"

Mr. Schue quickly turned around and walked away. Santana was still snickering.

"Hey Squirt, did I ever mention how glad I am that you have super memory? You _have _to replay that for us some day in our heads. I will _pay_ you."

* * *

**Thoughts on this chapter? Do you like the Cheerio thing or not? How do you feel about Sue being their new superhero coach? Leave a review. I'd love to hear your feedback! Superhero epicness is arriving soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Update day! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys make my day with your kind words. Hope you all enjoy. If you need anything explained leave a review and I'll answer your question in the author's note of the next chapter :)**

**- Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

It has been two weeks since we had taken Coach Sue up on her offer and things could not have been going better. Every day after Glee club and Cheerios practice, all eight of us would meet up in the gym where Coach Sylvester would be waiting for us. She would 'test' us every day, trying to discover our other powers while training the ones we had already discovered. Between our own self discoveries, Sue throwing things at us, Sue pushing us off the bleachers (one word; ouch), and many other painful tests, we had added much more information to Rachel's chalkboard.

Here's a sketch of what it looks like now.

Rachel; super speed, compulsion, super memory, elastic body, and siren's song (her most recent power).

Santana; illusions, teleportation, tracking, force fields, and fire (a very painful discovery).

Puck; night vision, super strength, navigation, metal manipulation, and earth (did I mention rocks hurt?).

Blaine; empathy, levitation (refer to 'Sue pushing us off the bleachers'), telekinesis, wall walking, and magnetism.

Kurt; omnilingualism, electricity, manipulating gravity (bleachers were good for something), and weather control (don't ask. It was terrifying).

Tina (who hit the jackpot); mind reading, mimicry, light manipulation, water, and invisibility (totally jealous of that last one).

Brittany; animal communication, lie detector, healing, sensory, and air.

And last but not least, myself; aura reading, energy beams, freezing, and (the most uncomfortable of them all) shapeshiting.

Obviously I wasn't big on that last one. How I discovered I had that ability is an awkward story for another day.

You may have noticed that everyone had a total of five powers aside from Kurt and myself. We could only hope that our final power surfaces sooner rather than later.

Out of all of us, Brittany is by far the most advanced. For whatever reason she seemed to know about all of her powers the minute we stepped into our first training session, healing us when Sue did something insane or when Santana or I would identically scorch someone. It was actually amazing how brilliant she was at this (and I'll admit, I was a little jealous).

It was now Monday morning and all of us were training in the gym, listening to Coach Sylvester yell at us. Sue had called a morning session this morning which turned out to be incredibly stressful. Sue was pushing on us heavily (well, everyone except Brittany who was experimenting with her air affinity in the corner of the gym laughing). We were all making progress but Sue said we are lagging behind Brittany who was already a pro. Sue had me practice my newfound shapeshifting ability much to my discomfort. Sue had the four people who had control over an element (Brittany, Puck, Santana, Tina) practice together (though Brittany had meandered off). Kurt was practicing with Blaine near the bleachers. As Blaine tossed things at Kurt using his telekinesis, Kurt used his gravity power to make it too light to go anywhere or heavy enough to fall to the ground. Once in a while he still gets hit with something and Santana laughs at him. Sue was on the other side of the gym testing Rachel's speed for improvement.

Afterwards we all sat down as Sue asked if we had any problems with anything or if we wanted to test anything out. Once everyone voiced their thoughts, Sue left, leaving only the eight kids.

"I swear that lady is going to be the death of us." Kurt muttered, rubbing his sore arm. Brittany pranced up to him and laid her hand on his arm. Kurt sighed in relief as she took away the pain. "Thanks Britt."

"Tell me again why we agreed to this?" Puck whined. Brittany continued walking to each of us, healing our bruises, burns, and cuts that she could feel through her sensory power.

"Look on the bright side," Blaine said optimistically. "We've made a lot of progress."

"Blaine is right in saying that we have come a very long way." Rachel spoke up. "Which is why I wanted to make a suggestion to all of you while Coach Sylvester isn't here."

"Fire away, Hobbit." Santana said. Rachel ignored her.

"Since we have progressed so much these past few weeks, I say it's time for us to begin our crime fighting career." Rachel squeaked excitedly, her smile growing larger by the second. Seven heads snapped in her direction.

_Here it comes._ I thought to myself, bracing for the inevitable argument that I knew was on the way.

"Are you serious?" Puck asked incredulously. "Though I get where you're coming from, we can't do that. We have school and stuff. We can't just go around saving people and getting ourselves on national television."

"Also I don't think we're ready." Tina added. "I mean, c'mon; although we've improved a lot, we're still making mistakes. I was just accidentally burned by Santana not even ten minutes ago."

"Who says it was an accident?" Santana countered. Tina glared at the Latina as I tried to suppress my laughter. That glare was quickly turned back at me. I stopped laughing.

"Puck has a point." Blaine pointed out. "If eight teens with superpowers popped out of the blue and started saving people, everyone would get suspicious. They might burn us or something."

Rachel looked at Blaine astounded. "Although I see your point, Blaine, I don't believe they would burn us at the stake. This is the twenty first century, not the middle ages."

"I think the point, Rachel, is that even though we made a little bit of progress with this whole mess doesn't mean we're ready to put on tight leather spandex and cape while running around saving people." Santana explained. "We're inexperienced kids; if we make one mistake, one little tiny slip up, it's done. Over. I think one day we'll be ready to go around saving people's asses from being mugged by Puckerman's long lost relatives, but not today when we actually have a shit ton to lose." Even I had to admit Santana had a really good point. I could also see in Rachel's facial expression that she knew where Santana was coming from.

Now I had to think;_ where was my stance on this?_ Did I want to go around helping innocent people while putting my life on the line? Could I really be that selfless? Could I even trust myself enough to not slip up in the worst of situations?

They were questions I couldn't answer yet.

"What I don't think you all are getting is that there is a _reason_ we have these powers!" Rachel exclaimed. "We have a moral obligation to protect those who cannot protect themselves. It would be selfish to just stand here and do nothing when there's people out there who need saving-"

"Well let them save themselves for a little while longer." Santana fired back. "We are _not_ sitting on our asses all day, Berry. Where are we standing right now? Oh yeah that's right, in the gym after spending a fucking _hour_ working with powers with a mentally insane cheerleading coach who has nothing better to do than torture kids all day. _One day_ we'll be able to go out there and maybe save an old lady from getting hit by a car, but today is ot that day. And do you know what's selfish, Rachel? Telling us to give up our lives and identity for the sake of people who don't give two shits about us. _That's_ selfish."

Everyone stood in stunned silence after Santana's accusing speech. Rachel nodded in understanding. To everyone else she probably appeared to be thoughtful, but I knew better.

"You know what Santana? I see your point." Rachel said. "I will see you all in Glee Club later." And with that Rachel took off at a quick pace.

"Rachel!" I called out, running after her retreating figure.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I watched as Q chased the Hobbit out of the gym doors. _Someone's whipped. _I thought to myself. I turned around to face the other five people who were still standing in the gym.

"You all just gonna stand there like fucking statues all day?" I snapped. Everyone except Brittany flinched at my tone. "Get to class. C'mon, Britt." I said, grabbing my girlfriend's hand and walking out of the other doors of the gym.

I can't believe the nerve of that girl. She is just so fucking stubborn and it makes me want to scorch her tiny little ass to a crisp and shove her off a cliff. Couldn't she just get the fucking point and see that none of us want to put our asses on the line to go save some greedy bastards from being robbed? Obviously she couldn't. She just has to get on our backs and preach about 'moral obligation'. Sure, she's my friend and all, but I swear to god sometimes I want nothing more than to go all Lima Heights on her skinny Jewish ass. Like hell I would let her rope us into this superhero business when Brittany's life could be on the line.

"Why were you mean to Rachel, San?" Brittany suddenly asked frowning as we walked through the hallway. I was caught off guard by her question. I shrugged in response.

"I wasn't being mean. I was being honest. There wasn't a single person in that gym except for her (well, and possibly Q), who wanted to go all Spiderman. The girl needed a wake up call." I explained. Brittany had no hesitation with her answer.

"I wanted to do it. I mean, I think it would be cool to save people who need our help. Like Hercules." Brittany said, smiling.

"You have a heart of gold Britt, and you know I love you, but it's just not a good idea right now. And besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I put you in some kind of danger?" I replied. Brittany squeezed my hand tighter, causing my heart to melt.

"I agree with you, well, on the bad idea part anyways." Brittany said, catching me by surprise.

"You do?" I asked astounded. What was she getting at?

"Well of course I do, honey. It's just I don't think everyone is ready. I mean I know I'm ready. It's like I'm a Pokemon master and everyone else just started their journey out of Pallet Town and got their first gym badge. We can't get started until they have more badges." Brittany explained. I finally understood where she was coming from.

"You're right, Britt." I said, squeezing her hand tighter as we almost reached my locker. "Once we all reach the Elite Four, maybe I'll be fine with this whole Fantastic Four business. But until then, we're staying out of trouble." Brittany smiled that smile that makes the sun seem like a black hole in comparison.

"Well, we're more like the Fantastic Eight. So when the time comes, we'll be twice as fantastic." Brittany said I smiled adoringly at her. How could someone be so dang adorable? I mean seriously; it's like impossible.

"Everyone can bet their sorry ass we will be." I said confidently, opening my locker to get my books.

"Oh, and before we go to class I want you to do something." Brittany told me, still smiling that smile. I returned the smile.

"Anything." I replied.

And I thought Q was whipped.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"Rachel stop sulking." I begged as I followed Rachel to her locker. After she stormed out of the gym she hadn't said a word which was really worrying me. Her aura was an anxious, stressful purple. "Don't listen to Santana. I love her to pieces, but she's a bitch. They'll all come to their senses." Rachel opened her locker in silence. I waited anxiously as she collected her things. She didn't even do so much as look at me, but I could tell by her flickering aura that she had some internal debate going on. "Please say something."

Rachel slammed her locker shut as her aura briefly flared red. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, Quinn, but I really just want to be alone right now." She began to walk away, so this called for Plan B; I refuse to let this get Rachel down.

"Why, so you can repeat the scene in the gym in your head and over analyze every single detail to torture yourself?" I fired back. Rachel froze in her spot. I sighed. "Thought so. I know you, Rachel. You don't want anyone else thinking you're anything less than strong and untouchable, but in reality you are just insecure as every other person in this school. I know that. I've been there. You won't admit it, but everyone in the gym siding against you hurt."

"I just don't see how wanting to help people is considered selfish." Rachel finally blurted out. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for getting her to speak what was on her mind. "Although I admit that maybe we're not as prepared as we should be, but we can't just stand here and do nothing. We _have _to use these _things_ for something." she cried frustrated. Rachel turned to look at me. "What do you think, Quinn? You didn't speak up in the gym."

I hesitated for a moment before answering. "I'm with you. I think we were given these for a reason, and that it's our responsibility to do _something_. It's just we all need some time to think about it. We all knew this was coming, but we have no game plan." Rachel nodded thoughtfully. "Why don't we talk to Sue about it?"

"You want me to talk about this with Coach Sylvester?" Rachel asked incredulously. I looked at her confused.

"Well, yeah. Why not?" I asked confused. Rachel laughed. I still had no idea what she was getting at.

"Be my guest; you try talking to her." Rachel said amused. I looked at her skeptically.

"Why me? I don't know how she's going to react-oh." I finally got the point. We didn't know how she was going to react. She was running the show here. If we went to her out of the blue, she would...well, we don't know. Either she'd be glad we 'got with the program' or she's go nuts and say 'I make the decisions here and you amateur babies are nuts if you think you're ready for this, get the hell out of my office'.

Rachel nodded, smiling. "Now you got it. She's completely unpredictable. It's inevitable that we will be crime fighting, she even said we are her superhero class, but I think she wants to call the shots when the time comes."

I sighed. "You're right. I say let's take it up with the team first before we even think about mentioning it to Sue."

"Hey Rachel, Q." a voice shouted from down the hallway. Rachel groaned. Santana and Brittany ran up to us, Brittany looking determined. Santana's face was unreadable.

"Hey San, what's up?" I asked, trying to make sense of what was going on. Brittany shot a pointed look at Santana who only sighed in response.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry about calling you out on your shit in the gym. I was out of place to tear down your ridiculous, sudden idea that we all should have seen coming." Santana apologized in her own special way. Rachel seemed to recognize that that was the best she was going to get from Santana and smiled.

"I accept your apology. Thank you, Santana." Rachel said sincerely. Santana glared at the ground.

"Yeah, whatever." she grumbled, then proceeded to walk away. Brittany smiled proudly and I laughed. I saw what was going on, and I have one word for Santana; _whipped._

"Hey Rae, I know I didn't speak up in the gym but I am so totally with you." Brittany said cheerfully, smiling all the while. "When everyone collects all their gym badges like I have, then we all have to go out there and be good and help people. Until then I'll do all I can to help, like Brock and Misty helped Ash. Bye!" And with that Brittany skipped down the hall, trying to catch up to Santana. Rachel and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Was that a Pokemon reference?" I asked her bewildered. She looked as lost as I was.

"I believe so." she responded.

* * *

The next day at Glee club was quite the event. When Coach Sue said stress plus the changes in our bodies that drove our hormones out of control (hence the moodiness) were a recipe for disaster, she wasn't joking.

As Mr. Schuester stood at the front of the class teaching, I noticed Puck looked like he was bored. Fun fact; Noah Puckerman and boredom do not mix well. At all. As he looked over at Rachel who was completely engrossed in the lesson, he smiled. I frowned. Puck smiling; that was never a good sign.

**_What the hell are you up to, Puckerman? _**I asked him suspiciously. He winked at me. I braced myself for what could possibly happen next.

Suddenly, two of the metal legs of Rachel's chair gave out and Rachel went crashing backwards to the ground. Puck broke out laughing hysterically at Rachel's horrified expression, followed by Santana and some barely suppressed giggles from Tina, Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany. After she put two and two together, she turned to glare at Puck.

"PUCKERMAN!" Rachel hissed as Mr. Schue and I rushed over to help her up off the ground. Puckerman was going to get it.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked worriedly, helping Rachel up off the ground with me.

"I will be once I get through with Puckerman!" Rachel seethed, about to lunge for Puck. Seeing this, me, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes helped to restrain Rachel but were barely managing.

"Oh dang girl, I don't remember you being this feisty." Mercedes muttered as Rachel thrashed in our grasp. Santana and Puck were laughing hysterically in the corner of the room. I glared at the two of them.

"Rachel, calm down! Puck had nothing to do with this." Mr. Schue exclaimed, completely and utterly wrong. Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course he did!" Rachel exclaimed. Puck roared with laughter. "You find this funny?" she snapped at Puck who only laughed harder.

"Of course I do. I've never seen you lose your cool like this." Puck said snickering. I had to do something before Rachel got hurt and/or hurt Puck.

"Rachel relax. He's not worth it." I whispered soothingly in her ear, and Rachel stopped struggling slightly. I smiled as I was able to hold her on my own. "Calm down, we'll get our revenge." I whispered again smirking. Rachel stopped struggling all together.

Finally collecting herself, Rachel took in all of the reactions of everyone in the room. Puck and Santana were still laughing in the back row. Tina, Kurt, Brittany, and Blaine found this amusing but tried keeping a straight face. Sugar also seemed to be laughing slightly. Mr. Schue, Finn, Mercedes, Mike, and Artie looked astonished at her outburst. Rory, Joe, and Sam looked confused as to what just happened.

Deciding now would be a good time to save her dignity, Rachel stormed out of the room. I cast a look over my shoulder as I followed her out of the room, glaring at Puckerman. Santana snickered as Mr. Schue looked at Puck confused.

"Puck, did you mess with Rachel's chair?" he asked confusedly and Santana lost it.

"You bet he did. Oh man, I wish I got that whole thing on camera."

* * *

After storming from the room, I finally found Rachel in my car. Not caring how exactly she got into my car, I pulled the door to the backseat open and sat beside her.

"Hey Rach, are you okay?" I asked concerned. Rachel sighed in defeat.

"No I'm not. That was really embarrassing." Rachel said on the verge of tears. I enveloped the tiny brunette in a hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Puckerman is an idiot. I think everyone in the club knows that by now." I said, trying my best to comfort Rachel.

"It's not that! I completely lost it. That's never happened to me before." Rachel cried into my shoulder. "Everything is too much. I can't handle all this stress. Glee, Cheerios, keeping on top of my grades, my fathers never being home, keeping up with all this _superhero_ business, dealing with everyone in our little team, and this whole heightened emotions _it's just too much._" Rachel rambled, breaking down at the end of her sentence. I pulled her tighter, letting her know that I was listening.

"Rachel, I get it. You're under a lot of stress. Trust me, I know all about that. You just need to keep one thing in mind; you are so much better than you think you are. If anyone else was under all the pressure you are, they'd be flattened in no time. You are so strong. And whenever you need it, I'm here to help you, Rachel. I always am." I said, doing my best to comfort her. Rachel sniffled. I really hated seeing Rachel like this. It killed me to see such a strong, beautiful, amazing girl look so broken. It killed me.

After a moment of silence, Rachel spoke up. "I'm so used to being on my own, you know?" I nodded, understanding the feeling perfectly. Loneliness; it broke even the strongest of people. "I've never had a friend until Kurt, and even he hated me at first. I've only ever had my dads whenever they weren't travelling everywhere. I don't know anything else besides depending on myself." Rachel admitted. I pulled back and took her soft hands into my own. I looked into her soulful mocha brown eyes, gazing into the depth it held. My heart fluttered, staring into the open soul of Rachell Berry.

"Then let me help you. I know what it's like to have no one in your time of need. I don't want you to suffer through this alone. I want to help you with everything, Rachel, I really do." I told her earnestly. "Anything you need or just want to talk about, I'm here. You don't have to be alone anymore." Rachel's eyes filled with more tears as she smiled softly. She squeezed my hands.

"Thank you." she whispered softly. "You have no idea how much that means to me. How much you mean to me." If my heart was bursting before, now it was an explosion; not fireworks, but something even bigger, earthshaking.

"How about we head to my house? We can ditch the rest of Glee and make some cookies." I said grinning. Rachel smiled her megawatt smile and I knew I had succeeded in my mission; Operation Cheer Up Rachel was a success.

"That sounds wonderful." Rachel replied. And with that we moved to the front seat of the car, put the key in the ignition, and headed over to my house for a night that was sure to be wonderful.

* * *

**Ah, who doesn't love some good Faberry moments? Leave a review, favorite, and follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my god, it's been forever since I've updated! I am so sorry it's been ages but between classes, drama club, and finals coming up soon I've had no time on my hands. And to be honest writing this chapter was a marathon, but I finally finished though I'm not too thrilled with the result. But either way, I'm back and I'll go back to updating every Sunday (yes there will be another update tomorrow). Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Things will be picking up soon, so I think you'll enjoy the next few chapters. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story! You're all the best!**

**-Cassie xoxo**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

This week has been by far one of the most exhausting weeks in a while. Not only have we had Glee Club and Cheerios practice everyday, but Sue's training sessions have been kicking our asses. Even though we're making more and more progress with each passing day, it doesn't mean stress levels aren't skyrocketing. After the whole Puck-Rachel fiasco in the choir room there's been a lot of tension. Rachel was still angry at Puck and Puck had still thought that whole scenario was the funniest thing in the entire planet. Guess who had to intervene before Rachel did something she would regret? That would be me. I promised Rachel we would plan our revenge. Santana and Brittany said they would help us, and with that Rachel cooled down a bit. Poor Puckerman had no idea there was something waiting for him in the near future.

At least now it was Friday, also known as Game Night.

"Home sweet home." Santana proclaimed, tossing her things on the couch. I slammed the door shut once everyone was inside.

"I believe that this is Rachel's house, Santana." I chuckled, walking across the room to join everyone else. She shrugged from her spot on the couch.

"Well this is where we've been spending all our time, so it's like all of our second home." Santana explained. I nodded thoughtfully; she did have a point. When we weren't at school, Glee Club, Cheerios practice, or with Sue, we were almost always at Rachel's house. We were rarely home these days. Not that I was complaining, of course. I loved spending all this time with all of my friends, especially Rachel, even though there always seemed to be some kind of argument going on.

Rachel laughed. "Well you are all welcome here at any time, so call it your second home if you wish."

"Awesome!" Puck called out from the kitchen. "That means I get to raid the fridge whenever I want." I rolled my eyes.

Santana sneered. "Yeah, raid all the vegan crap." Suddenly Santana disappeared from her spot on the couch. A yelp could be heard from the kitchen. Rachel and Brittany doubled over in laughter.

"Not cool Satan, not cool." Puck muttered as Santana laughed at him.

"Cool or not, that was fucking hilarious." Santana snickered. "I wish I could have gotten a picture of your face just then."

"As much as I enjoy you torturing Noah," Rachel began with a laugh, "I say let's move on and do something more productive in nature, like cook dinner." Everyone's eyes lit up at her suggestion.

"Oh god yes!" Kurt exclaimed, jogging into the kitchen. We all followed him into the kitchen and helped Rachel with cooking dinner.

Once we successfully made a nice meal without burning the house to the ground, we scarfed down our dinner and headed into the basement for Game Night. When Rachel pulled out her game of Apples to Apples, we knew we were all set for the night.

* * *

I sighed as I picked up the cards laid out for the description of 'terrible'. "Okay, let's see. We have peanuts, tyrannosaurus rex, oranges, doing the dishes, the Great Depression, spiders, and-hey wait a damn minute, who the hell put down Martin Luther King Jr.?"

Puck raised his hand sheepishly with a giant grin on his face. "That would be me."

"_You're_ terrible." I snapped, throwing the cards at his face. "Doing the dishes wins."

"Yes!" Blaine cried out proudly. "One more for Blaine Anderson!"

"Whatever," Santana muttered. "Everyone knows oranges are like the most terrible thing on this planet."

"Oranges are delicious." Kurt said defensively.

"I think a T-Rex is more terrible than all of those combined." Brittany stated frowning. "Like. they're huge and cause mass destruction. Doing the dishes is just lame, but not terrible."

"A T-Rex _would_ be terrible if they actually existed in modern times." Kurt muttered. Santana's head immediately snapped in his direction, a deadly look on her face. I sighed; this could take a while.

"Watch it Porcelain or I will make damn sure you see a T-Rex sometime before you go to sleep tonight. Then tell us how terrible it is." Santana threatened Kurt, smiling sweetly. Kurt's face paled.

Everyone's attention turned to Rachel when she suddenly blurted out, "Have you all put some consideration into the superhero idea?" Everyone fell silent as they looked at her incredulously.

"You're kidding me, right? Did we not just have this argument not even five days ago?" Kurt asked.

"I had thought you all would have put a little bit more thought into this idea." Rachel said defensively. "You all had almost a week to process the idea."

"Yeah, and we all still feel the fucking same." Santana snapped. "Look Rachel, I get where you're coming from, but it's too fucking soon."

"Fine, I respect your decision." Rachel snapped. "Just know where I stand on this issue."

"Puck, it's your turn to pick a green card." I said quickly, changing the topic before things got out of hand. I could see tempers beginning to flare, and the last thing we need right now is an explosive argument.

Puck clapped his hands together in anticipation. "Alright, let's do this!" He picked up a green card and smirked. "The adjective is _delicious_."

And with that we continued with our game night. It was full of laughter and petty arguments as most game nights are, but throughout the night I couldn't help but notice how Rachel's colors were dull despite her seemingly cheerful attitude. She was sulking while keeping on her show face.

In that moment I realized how much this crime fighting thing means to Rachel. And with that realization came a realization about myself.

Did I really want to wait to go out and help people? I had these amazing powers that I could use to help people right this second. I don't want to be that selfish person who sits on their ass and does nothing to help people. Did the others have a point? They absolutely did. But what they think is completely irrelevant to what I feel.

Once everyone left aside from Kurt and myself who were spending the night, I felt completely confident in what I believed. I was sick of feeling like a selfish bitch. My entire life people have criticized me for my words and actions, and now it was time to prove them wrong. Show them I _am_ a good person, that I can be selfless.

Filled with renewed purpose, I strode towards Rachel.

"I want to help you." I stated in determination. "Fight crime, that is." Kurt's head snapped toward me, a look on his face that clearly said _what in the world are you doing?_

Rachel stood there stunned before speaking. "Are you serious?" The spark of hope and happiness in her eyes only cemented my decision,

I smiled at her. "Absolutely. This past week I've been doing some soul searching about this whole thing. I have come to the conclusion that I'm ready. Just this week alone we've made so much progress, and I think we can really do some good in the world right now. Well, not like earth shaking disasters, of course, but maybe just helping out locally." I watched as Rachel slowly broke out into a grin.

"I hate to be the party pooper here, but must I remind you two that this is a terrible idea?" Kurt asked from the other side of the room. "We aren't ready to go all Marvel and save the world from an alien invasion. First let's start off slow and save each other from being shoved off the bleachers by Coach Sylvester."

"Well Kurt that is your opinion and you can still take your time with training, but I feel like I am ready for the task at hand." Rachel said stubbornly, a smile on her face.

Kurt sighed. "Well if Rachel Berry sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her." Rachel beamed proudly. "Alright, fine. The two of you have my blessing to go run around in capes and spandex. I won't be joining you however."

"And that's your decision, which I fully respect." I said nodding. "And this is ours."

"Just don't do anything stupid, which I don't think you two will." he said. After a minute he added, "Well, I know you won't. Rachel is another story." Rachel responded by playfully smacking him.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

Looking at me suspiciously, he said, "Depends on the favor."

"We're going to need help designing outfits." I smirked. Kurt's eyes lit up. "Think you're up for the challenge?"

"Don't say another word, Quinn Fabray. Both of you grab your things because we're heading to Kurt Hummel's Fashion Headquarters."

* * *

**So what did you all think? Leave some feedback or any suggestions you might have :)**


End file.
